The Cheerful Girl and The Safe Prince
by The 13th Narrator
Summary: Swap Au. The safe prince Marco was sent to Earth by his parents to train with his scepter and interact with the world. He then meets the cheerful girl, Star Butterfly and both their worlds gets more weird and wild
1. Chapter 1: Safe Prince comes to Earth

**Pre-A/N:**

 **Hey guys, This is my version of the Swap Au. I did this because I'm not contented on the current swap au fanfics. The reason is that it's always incomplete, the only ones which is swapped are the Diazs and the Butterflies, and also thier personalities didn't match. So I made a total Swap Au with almost every character are swapped! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Daron owns Star vs the forces of evil**

 **Chapter 1: Safe Prince comes to Earth**

Far far away in a land called Terra, Where corn grows and monsters dwell, Lived a magical prince, Prince Marco Ubalbo Diaz.

"Is it safe to walk downstairs?" The prince asked as he walked down the stairs, inspecting if something can knock him out of the stairs. He is a fine young lad with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. He has a little mole on the left side of his cheek, the Diaz royalty symbol. He wears a red royal vest with shoulder pads and red pants

"I am Prince Marco Ubalbo Diaz" He narrated as he walks out of the castle "Some people may say that I am clumsy and too safe to try new things. Maybe because I have no friends" He said as he walked down the streets and Children teases him

"Safe Prince! Safe Prince!" They chanted "You will never have friends, Safe Prince" They teased. Marco ignored them as he walked to the stables

"And I don't know how to ride a dragon" He narrated as he mounted himself on a dragon's back, only for him to fall off but the saddle belt keep him hanging on the dragon's side. The huge reptile was startled by this and went on a rampage driving some citizens away.

"I have a lot of responsibilities" He said as he muttered apologies to the people of Terra " And I'm about to have a whole lot more because today is my 14th birthday And according to tradition, my dad the king has to bestow upon me our greatest family heirloom: the royal magic scepter" He said as the dragon entered the ceremonial halls, where the king and queen are waiting. Seeing the royal couple, the dragon stopped on his rampage and due to the sudden break, The strap on the prince's saddle snapped and he was sent flying in the air then landing roughly at the front of his parents

"We should make the seat belt more stronger and safer" He mumbled as he rises on his feet and began dusting his vest

"Now, Marco, this scepter is a big responsibility. If it falls into the hands of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed." King Diaz said deeply as he extended the scepter and waits for Marco to get it

"I don't think I can handle that kind of responsibility" The prince nervously said

"Oh come on, Darling. It'll be fine" Queen Diaz said, encouraging her son to grab the scepter

As soon as Marco touched the scepter, bright purple and blue lights enveloped it and transformed the scepter from King Diaz's mexican skull design to Marco's design. It is now bright red helmet appeared on the head of the scepter, two metal wings appeared on the side, a sun fragment in the center and its long rod is shortened. Marco inspected the scepter carefully but scared to cause havoc so he was afraid to try it out

"Come on my son, try your new scepter. Cast your first spell" Queen Diaz said

"I don't think I can" Marco replied

"Don't be afraid Mijo, It's your first spell. How bad can it be?" Queen Diaz said as she put her hands to her son's shoulders. Marco smiled as he raised the scepter up high

A few minutes later, a huge black cloud hovered above the kingdom of Terra, blasting lightning bolts and raining confetti. The citizens of Terra was running in complete panic as the cloud continued to wreak havoc. The king and queen watched the young prince sneak away from the havoc he created

"He can't handle it" They both said

The king and queen decided to send the young prince away to another dimension to practice his magic. They gathered all of his belongings and put them in a carriage as the young prince wailed in protest

"Nooo! I can be more proper! Please don't send me to Saint Skeeves' Reform School for Wayward Princes!" He screamed while pulling his father's cape, as he imagined himself being dragged into the terrible school. "I heard the teachers in there are trolls!" He added

The queen giggled at her son's reaction and quickly comforted him "Relax Mijo, we aren't sending you there" She said

Hearing that Marco immediately let go of his father's cape and stands up

"Oh" He said in relief

"Yet" King Diaz quickly added. That made the prince frown

"We're sending you to a safer dimension to practice your magic; A place called Earth" The queen said

"Earth?" The prince muttered, completely confused at the new word

King Diaz then pushes him toward the carriage despite complains. The queen then immediately commanded their manservant

"Ruberiot, Open the portal" The queen ordered

Ruberiot, the manservant, uses a pair of scissors to tear a hole out of thin air, the hole began to grow into a portal, enough for the Griffin-drawn carriage to enter. The carriage starts moving towards it as the prince looks out the window to glance at his kingdom one last time "Goodbye Terra" He said as the whole carriage disappeared through the portal. Little did he know that a silhouette was watching him from the bushes, laughing maniacally

The carriage end up to Echo Creek High School a few minutes later, The King and Queen was talking with Principal Gemini in his office. The principal was a fat man with an eye patch on the left eye.

"So you say you're from another dimension" Principal Gemini said disbelief then light of the office turned off. They turned to see Marco flicked upon a light switch in fear

"You said there was no magic on Earth! How do this do magic and is it safe?!" The prince said in fear.

Hearing that the principal knew he can't handle the overly sensitive prince

"Yeah... This isn't gonna work" Principal Gemini muttered.

The king opened a chest full of gold and jewelries to bribe the principal. Seeing the chest, the principal's only eye turned to a dollar and he was filled with greed which made him change his mind. "He's gonna love it here!" The principal shouted with acceptance

The king and queen glanced at Marco, who was still inspecting the light switch carefully

"He's going to need a guide" King Diaz said

"And a cheerful one" Queen Diaz added

Meanwhile on a classroom, Star Butterfly was drawing pictures of whatever entered her imagination. She was a beautiful young lady with a long blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes, she have weird hearts on her cheeks, which are her birthmarks. She wears a green dress with a purple octopus, stockings on her legs and rhino like boots.

She was interrupted from drawing from the P.A. System of the school

"Star Butterfly to the principal's office. Star Butterfly to the principal's office" The principal announced by the P.A. System

"What do you want from me this time, Principal Gemini" She muttered as she stands up from her seat and walks out of the door

"Star Butterfly, You know it's rude to leave a classroom without asking for a hall pass" Miss Heinous, her Math teacher, said. However, Star didn't listen as she walked passed her teacher and exited the room

She meets Principal Gemini standing in a halls and a young boy in a red hoodie at the fountain. The boy pressed the fountain's button and when it spouts water, he backs away in fear and raises his fists. Star looked at him in confusion.

"Star! I want you to meet our new foreign exchange student. Marco Diaz" The principal said "I need a cheerful student that is quite responsible to show him to the world. He's very shy so I think that if anyone can help him its you, The Cheer Girl"

"What?! No-no-no-no! I am completely wrong for this. It doesn't mean that my parents have high responsibility means I am responsible too. I am completely irresponsible" Star said in protest. The principal just chuckled and pinched her cheek

"You are so cute when you're in denial. Now I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting all 52 flavors!" He said as he left

Star glanced over to Marco who was punching and kicking the water fountain

A few moments later, Star have been giving a tour to the safe prince

"Thanks for showing me around, you really are responsible" Marco said

"What?! No!" The girl scowled in protest "Look, whatever you heard about me isn't true. I don't know where people get the idea I'm so responsible! Oh, watch your step. Loose tile." She said as she pointed at the tile to prevent the prince from stepping on it

"It's ridiculous!" She then closes an open locker "Careful. Just because your parents have high responsibility everyone expects you to become responsible! Oop. Broken glass." She said as she adjusted the prince away from the sharp objects on the ground "Frankly, I like having fun and would welcome a little excitement in my life." She finished with a bold tone

The prince smiled as he took out his scepter and blasted a nearby ant. The ant growed ant transformed cheerleader with pompoms on each of it's six hands

"Give me an A-N-T! Hooray!" It shouted as it went to the students

"What was that?!" Star asked in amazement

"I thought you wanted to have a little fun so I made that" Marco said

"Wait, who are you?" The girl asked him suspiciously

"I am Marco Diaz, magical prince from another dimension" He said as he created a huge sun above his head and a few critters appeared behind him. After a few seconds the sun turned into a rain cloud and the creatures quickly scurried away, leaving the prince with a frown "Geez, I should stop doing that" he said as rainfall began pour down on him

"Wait, you're a magical prince?!" Star shouted "Do you always have fun?" She asked

"Actually no, I have a lot of responsibilities and I was thinking that you could help me" The prince replied

Hearing that, Star's eyes widened and she backed away "Well, that brings us to the end of our tour. I'm going home now." She said as she left the boy

"Okay...goodbye...new friend...see you...later" he shouted in a sad tone "Way to go, Diaz. You just lost another friend" He muttered to himself

Later, Star walked home but when she opened the door, she was greeted by the most unexpected sight: The prince Marco Diaz was in her house with her parents!

"Oh, Star! Come meet the new foreign exchange student who's gonna be living with us!" Mr. Butterfly said to his daughter

"W-Wha...? Wha...?" Star mumbled in confusion

"Oh, they're your parents, I should've known that. I just assumed Butterfly is a common last name" Marco stated

"We believe that Marco's responsible attitude and calm personality will bring a little bit of peace in our house" Mrs Diaz said

"If you want calm, you should've just adopt kittens" The girl muttered

"I like kittens" he said as he raised his wand and summon a litter of 8 kittens

"Awww" Star's parents said in adore at the kittens

The kittens start spitting plasma furballs from their mouths, to everyone's surprise. Their fur-balls knock over a lamp and burned a hole through Star's face in a Butterfly family photo. Star glared at Marco angrily.

"Oops, I can fix that" He said as he raised his scepter and everything went back to normal and the kittens calmed down

"See Star, Marco is responsible. I'm sure he can teach you to become more responsible too" Mrs. Butterfly said

"Now, why don't you show Marco his new room" Mr. Butterfly requested

"Ugh, fine" Star muttered as she dragged the prince's luggage upstairs with Marco and the kittens following her from behind

Unbeknownst to them that a huge green frog was watching them carefully. The frog then opened a portal using a pair of black scissors and leapt through it. He landed inside a strange looking castle, in front of a throne, he croaks then salutes before speaking

"Jeremy, master, I've tracked down Marco Diaz. They've hidden him in the Earth dimension. Unguarded." The frog reported

Behind the throne, a pair of evil red eyes are seen, and evil laughter was heard from there. The throne turned around revealing a massive stack of pillows and Jeremy; a small yellow bird-like creature who wears a dark green cloak and a skull crown similar to those of a bull.

"Excellent work, Brantley. I knew they couldn't hide that royal brat from me for long. Then I'll have what money can't buy." He said as his voice become higher "Soon, the scepter will be mine. And then the universe. And then...!" He quickly halted himself as he couldn't find something greater than the universe "Actually, the universe should do it." He said before his voice turned deadly serious "I'm coming for you Prince Marco!"

Meanwhile on the Butterfly Household, Star shows Marco his new bedroom, a dull, dark and empty room.

"Okay, here's your new room!" The girl presented as she dropped the luggage recklessly on her foot causing her to wince in pain.

The prince looked around the room in discontent before raising his scepter "Okay... I can work with this. Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!" He shouted as a magical bright lights filled the room and transformed the room into a gigantic castle loft

"Whoa..." Star muttered in amazement as Marco sat on his king-sized bed "Why did you transform your room? I thought princes can live on small space" She stated

"Well, I'm different. I need a huge personal space and its better than what it's supposed to be" The prince answered, Star just shrugged

"I wish my room was as big as this" She stated as she gestured around the room

"You know I could always grant your wish, Star" He said as he raised his scepter

Star squealed in excitement as they went to her room. As soon as they get there the prince immediately casted a spell.

"Mystic Room Wreck Transform" He shouted as a huge solid block dropped and crushed everything Star owned. The girl gasped in horror as the block started to move towards them. They quickly shut the door to prevent it from moving

"'Wreck'?! 'Wreck'?! Why was the word 'wreck' in that spell?!" Star angrily asked the prince

"I don't know! It just came out that way!" Marco replied

The girl let out a groan and repeatedly slams her head on the door

"They told me I'm responsible. But I'm not! I can't even hold this stupid safe prince! I tried to be responsible and the result is my room getting crushed. Could this day get any worse?!" She mumbled to herself

Marco watched her in regret and guilt then he tried to calm her down and earn her forgiveness, which didn't end well.

"I'm sorry, Star. Uh... how about a little rainbow to color your day?" The prince asked as he conjured a rainbow above the girl's head, which immediately caught in fire

That caused the girl to finally break, she can't take it anymore, she had enough and too much of him. She madly faced the prince

"I can't take this anymore! If you're moving in, I am moving out!" She shouted as she leapt at an open window and fell down. Marco looks at her with a worried expression as he saw her lying on a bed of thorny roses

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The prince asked

"Luckily, the roses broke my fall" The girl answered

"Do you need any help?" Marco asked

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Star shouted as she storms off

The prince watched her walk away, regret and guilt was visible in his face "Way to go, Prince Diaz. You really ruined her day" He sarcastically said to himself

Later at nightfall, Star was standing outside Slurp n' Stop, she was not allowed to enter since her flaming rainbow might burn down the store. She asked for refills and acted crazily, frightening the people around her. Marco suddenly appeared from behind her

"What are you doing here?!" The girl asked

The prince then makes the rainbow disappear by a beam from his scepter

"Star, I'm sorry I ruined your day. I was just trying to be friends with you but I always ruin everything. So I wish you can forgive me. I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me" He said, Star's heart began to soften by his words and she began to feel guilty "I'll... I'll find another family to live with. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Star Butterfly" He said. Star was filled with regret, though her expression turns from regretful to fearful as she sees something behind him "Uh... M-M-Marco?" She stuttered as she pointed behind the prince. Marco turned around to see a large group of monsters led by a small bird monster

"Marco Diaz, at last I found you" The bird said

"Jeremy Birdbaun, how did you find me?" The prince asked, quite demandingly

Jeremy just chuckled "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked

"Yes, that's why I asked" Marco replied

"Well, Brantley here-" The bird monster cuts himself as he realized something "Hey, I don't have to tell you anything. Attack!" He shouted as his minnions roared and charged at the prince

Marco poses his battle stance when Star rushed in due to her instinct and elbowed the three-eyed carrot monster in the gut and kicked its head. The prince watched the girl fight the monsters

"You can fight?!" Marco shouted in disbelief

"Its called... kickboxing" Star said as she posed another battle stance

Marco blasts the Tigericorn, while Star kicks Goatbeard who is wielding a hammer; she kicks him in the stomach, and the hammer bonks him on the head.

"You said he was unguarded" Jeremy said as he shook Brantley. The frogs just shrugs

Marco hits the two headed minion continuously with his scepter and Star jumps behind a giraffe-headed minion and kicks its head causing it to be trapped in a car

Marco knocks over a monster with his scepter, and it whinnies in pain. Star appears next to him, and they smile at each other as Star elbows the two-headed minion. Marco blasts Brantley back into a lamp-post.

"Get up you useless dirtbag! You're embarrassing me" Jeremy shouted to the frog

Hearing that Brantley immediately stood up and breaks the lamp-post off its base, using it as a club. He roars as he tries to swing it violently, Marco sees him coming and immediately casts a counter spell

"Jellybean Hallucination Mist" He shouted as a blue blast hit the frog. Brantley became dizzy and he hallucinates raining jellybeans and his face on his hands.

"Whoa... What is happening?" he mumbled in his weird state

Marco and Star watched him while laughing and they're were caught off guard when Three-eyed Carrot Man and Big Turkey punched them to the ground. Star rose up and kicked them away while Marco was charging his scepter

"Mega Orca Blast" He shouted as an army of huge sea creatures shot out of his wand and knock away all of the monsters (excluding Jeremy)

The avian monster looked at his minions and was quite displeased in them

"You want some this, Jeremy?" The prince taunted as he hang the scepter in his hands

"No..." he said, admitting defeat as takes out a pair of dimensional scissors and scolds his minions "You see, you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out!" He shouted as he leapt on air and opens a dimensional portal "Your muscles are like pudding! I don't pay you just to get beaten! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal. You even retreat like losers"

One by one the minions entered, all full of bumps and bruises except Brantley who was still hallucinating

"I'm freaking out...!" The frog muttered as he entered

Jeremy entered the portal last but still created a threat "I'll get you next time, Marco Di-" He was cut when the portal choked him as it closes. He quickly pulls himself leaves his skull crown

As soon as the monsters left, Star screamed happily

"That was amazing! I was amazing! You were amazing! Danger is fun!" She shouted

"Yeah. I guess it is." Marco said before becoming sad "Well... I should probably go pack my bags. I don't want to ruin your life and bring you more responsibility. I know when I'm not wanted" he said as he walks away sadly. The girl follows to stop him

"Wait! I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with us." Star said to the prince

"But why? I bring nothing but problems" Marco replied

"Well, its true that you bring problems but that's what's so fun about you. You bring more danger and excitement in my life like nothing before. If being around you means more fun then I'll totally accept you" Star said

"Really?!" The prince shouted in delight "Um... This maybe weird but may I hug you?" He asked

Star didn't answer as she threw herself into the boy, enveloping him in a warm embrace. The prince melted by the sudden warmth and comfort the girl brought to him. They pulled away and started walking home

"So what kind of fun do you want tonight, Star" Marco asked

"Nah, maybe we could just get some sleep tonight." Star answered as she let out a yawn "I'm pretty exhausted from what happened today"

The prince smiled at her. "Whatever you say, 'Fun Princess'"

 **Post-A/N:**

 **So guys did you like it? Just in case you don't know who are swapped, here's a list:**

 *** Star and Marco**

 *** Butterfly and Diaz family**

 *** Ruberiot and Manfred**

 *** Skeeves and Gemini (Miss Heinous' assistant)**

 *** Miss Skullnick and Miss Heinous**

 *** Ludo and Jeremy**

 *** Buff Frog and Sensei Brantley**

 **Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think. That's all, The 13th Narrator out.**


	2. Chapter 2:Party with a Possum

**Pre-A/N:**

 **So did you guys like the first chapter? Here's another one. My version of the episode "Party with a Pony", but the Pony is replaced by a Possum! Read to find out!**

 **Daron owns Star vs the forces of Evil**

 **Chapter 2: Party with a Possum**

Nightfall at the Butterfly residence, Star had been baking something in the oven while Marco patiently awaits. The two dorks now get along with each other due to the prince's dangerous life and the girl's thirst for excitement. But today they just decided to relax and watched some movies.

The oven beeped and Star took out whatever were inside to eat "Okay, Marco feast your eyes on this!" She shouted as she reveals a pile of hot, cream-filled sugary donuts

"Yes! Star's Double Delicious Donuts!" The prince shouted as he took one from the pile "Nice, Round food" he was about to eat it when the doorbell rang

Marco stood up but Star pushed him back to his seat "I'll answer it. You just sit here and eat" She commanded as she walks towards the door with the plate of donuts in her hand.

She opened the door and looked outside but no one is there, she started to scan her surroundings but she found nothing.

"That's weird" she muttered

"Is anyone there? Who is it?" Marco asked from the kitchen

"No one is here" The girl shouted as she scanned her surroundings again, but when she looks a little bit to the right, she couldn't believe what her eyes was seeing; a disembodied head of a possum with flies and fleas flying around it as it hovers from the ground

"Yo wha'sup, homie" It greeted

Star immediately screamed in panic "AAAAAH! RODENT!" she shouted before passing out and spilling the donuts on herself

Marco immediately rushed to the door to find out what happened. But when his eyes laid on the possum, he squealed in excitement. "Oh my gosh!" he shouted as he went outside. He carefully walked in the sides to prevent stepping on the unconscious girl

"Flying Prince Ferguson Possum Head!" He shouted

"Sup, D-az" Possum Head greeted

The prince extended a fist and the possum bump his head with it, a gesture called fist-head bump

"Dude, we're going out tonight! Are you ready to get awwwesome again?" Possum asked

"Yes!" Marco immediately answered "Just let me wake up Star" he said as he looked at the unconscious girl

Star lies on the ground, motionless and covered in cream and donuts.

"Wait, that's not a corpse?" Possum asked

"Not... Dead..." Star mumbled as she groaned in pain

Marco, being a gentleman, helped the girl stand on her feet and assisted her to prevent her from falling

"Ferg, meet my best friend, Star Butterfly" The prince shouted proudly

"Best friend?" Possum asked, obviously being offended by the statement

Marco noticed his tone and quickly corrected his statement "Oh, no-no-no! On Earth! You're my best friend on Terra. Star, this is Ferguson Possum Head, my best friend" He stated

"I thought you said you never had friends" The girl reminded

The prince chuckled nervously before answering "It's complicated" he said

Possum then draws near to the girl and snorts on her face "I hate your face. Plus you're uncool." he said before laughing "Just kidding. That's a joke. Tick-tock, dude. Let's paaartaaay!" he shouted

"Yeah Star, lets paaartaaay" The Terrian prince excitedly said

"With him? I dont know. I don't want to... I mean I'm not allowed to... I mean I was gonna..." The earth girl mumbled

The prince kneeled in front of the girl and did his best pleading "Please Star! Please! Just this time!" he pleaded.

Star's resolve was melten by the prince's pleading and it also made her giggle. "Okay fine" She said in defeat as she took a donut of her dress and began eating it.

"My two besties are gonna be besties!" Marco said as he hug both Star and Possum head.

"Sweet let's go!" Possum said as he pulls away. Then he reveals a pair of dimensional scissors in his mouth. Marco looked at it in awe

"Dimensional scissors?! Where did you get those?! I'm getting jealous!" he shouted

Possum opens a portal while Star stared in disbelief

"Wait we're going to another dimension! I don't think my parents would agr-" She was cut when Marco suddenly dragged her to the portal.

Possum Head goes halfway through the portal, looks around suspiciously, and follows Star and Marco as the portal closes. A few seconds later, another portal appears, and three men in masks emerge. The shortest of the three picks slime off the ground and samples it.

"Slime. He was here." The short masked man said

Meanwhile as a portal opens, Marco and Possum Head falls from the sky and Star following them. Marco catches her before she falls on the hard floor. The girl was still disoriented when she landed on the prince's arms

"Ow! My head hurts" She mumbled as she looked around, she saw several groups of alien creatures around the club and robots DJ-ing. "Where are we? What is this place?" She asked in amazement

"The Danger Disco. My favorite place to chill. Just be safe and stay away from the edge." He said.

The girl looks at the edge and saw a cap-wearing skeleton impaled by spikes. Seeing that Star, still in Marco's arms, wraps her arms around the young prince in fear. Marco blushed as he looked away from the girl. Star noticed this and also noticed that the prince was still carrying her. She flushed in embarrassment.

"Marco, could you put me down now?" She asked shyly. Hearing that, the prince gently placed her down on the floor, but still looking away from her

"Thank you" She said

There was a moment of awkward silence until it is broken by Possum head

"Dude! Photo booth, photo booth! Come on!" he said as he pushed Marco to the booth with Star following behind

They take a few shots while their enjoying the photo booth. Most of it are photos of the three of them but others are just Marco and Possum Head.

The prince noticed Star and Possum Head enjoying so he decided to leave them to hang out with each other

"Now... just you two! A souvenir from the night my best friends became besties. Yes!." he said as he left

As Marco leaves the booth, Possum Head glares at Star

"Listen. We are not gonna be besties. We are not even gonna be friends." The possum said

The photo booth flashed, and they fake a smile to prevent showing that they are fighting. After that, they immediately glared at each other

"Yeah, who would wanna be friends with a rodent?" Star stated

"Oh yeah, so you don't want to be friends? Because I also don't want to!" Possum said

The photo booth flashed again, the girl and the possum faked another smile and pretended to like each other. When it stops, they returned to their argument.

"Look here, Puke Girl. This night is really important to me. You mess that up, and I'll rip you apart!" Possum Head said as he opened his mouth wide to reveal dozens of razor sharp teeth. "Got it?! Good. Real good. Smell you later!" He said as he leaves.

Star was left in the booth with a frightened face and shuddering. The photo booth captured a photo of her frightened face. She began to leave the booth and she saw the possum flirting with a girl in the dance floor so she headed to Marco. When she found him, she tackled him and grabbed his hands as she spins around with him to avoid being suspicious in front of Possum Head. The prince seemed to enjoy it.

"Psst! Marco, I need to talk to yooouuu!" She whispered as she spins around with Marco. "Ferguson threatened to-" She was cut when the possum suddenly shoved him to the edge.

She was holding on for her dear life as she was hanging in the edge while deadly spikes was under her.

The cap-wearing skeleton became alive and became excited about a new companion "Fall, fall, fall, fall." It chanted

Marco pulled her up from the cliff "Star, be careful" he reminded

"Ferguson just tried to shove me off this cloud!" Star shouted

"Nah. He just gets a little wild when he dances." The prince said as an alibi for the possums wild behavior. He glances at Possum head who is dancing wildly

"Well, he also threatened to rip me apart in the photo booth!" Star added angrily

Hearing that, Marco's eyes widened and immediately offered an apology "Oh my gosh, sorry Star! Sometimes he can be possessive. But he won't hurt you when I'm here" he said

He then turns to the dancing possum. "Hey Ferguson, Let's go to the Sapphire Arcade. I'm sure Star will love it and have more fun there." He shouted

Just then, the three masked man entered the disco by a dimensional portal. Possum head sees them and immediately scurried to Star and Marco. He immediately opened a portal

"Yes, you are right, Marco. She will like the arcade better. Let's go!" Possum Head said as he enters the portal

"He's warming up to you!" Marco said. Being a gentleman, he allowed Star to enter first and he follows

When they arrived, Star stood with wide eyes and drooling as she stared at the blue arcade with hundreds of video games. "Holy Pixels" She muttered "So many video games!"

"Yes, I knew you would like it here. This place is full of rectangles." Possum said as he looked around.

There are living rectangles in the arcade. They vary in color and sizes but mostly looks like nerds. They all groaned when the possum called them.

Then Marco spotted a game that both of his friends might enjoy "Look. Lance Lance Revolution. That's perfect! You guys, go play!" he said, pointing to the said game. Possum Head and Star growled at each other as they headed to play the game

"Possum Head vs. Puke Girl" The game proclaimed.

"Hey!" Star shouted in protest, disliking the name

"Ready, Set, Joust" The game announced. Star and Possum Head immediately fights on the dance pads using small jousting lances.

Their fight was intense as neither of them wanted to lose. As they play, they shouted insults at each other.

"You're going down, puke girl!" The disembodied possum shouted

"Oh, yeah?! Well, your mother's a vermin!" The Earth girl shouted back

"Uh, okay. What's your point?" Possum asked, clearly not getting the insult

Marco sees them enjoying and was silently celebrating about making his friends like each other "Aw, look at you two getting along." He said in adore. He puts his hands on their back but it became covered with sweat, he shuddered in disgust "Whoa, you guys are tense" He said as he pulls his hands back "Gross! I'll go get us some nice cold icicles to put on your disgusting sweaty backs." He stated as he leaves

Meanwhile, the three masked man approached a nerd rectangle at the Sapphire Arcade

"Hey you, Rectangle!" The short masked man shouted "Have you seen this head?!" The man asked, showing a photo. The rectangle answered with a confused grunt, the masked man was not contented by its answer "Don't lie to me, little man" The masked man shouted

Possum Head hears the masked man and drops his lance in surprise and shock. Star took the chance and won the game.

"Hah! Who's the Puke Girl now, Rotten Head?" The girl shouted

"Still you!" Possum replied as he flies away. Star continued to play the game.

Possum Head spots Marco on the icicle stand and quickly flies to him.

"Hey, Marco, I'm bored. Uh, I know this other club, so let's bounce." The possum said as he took out his scissors and opens a portal.

"Sounds cool. I'll go get Star" Marco said

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no. She went on ahead." Possum lied "Um, yes, she wanted to go first because she was really excited and will wait for you in there. Yes, that is the course of events." he said while faking an innocent smile

Marco seemed to buy it "Classic Star, always excited for an adventure" he said while chuckling

"Now let's go-go-go!" Possum Head shouted as he enters the portal

Back to the arcade, Star was still in the lance lance revolution, enjoying every moment as she beats a rectangle

"Hah! Marco, Did you see that? This game is intense and exciting! Try to beat that, Rotten Head!" She shouted proudly, then she realized that she was talking to no one in particular. "...Marco? Rotten Head?" she called.

Then three masked men surround her. One puts his hand on her shoulder, to prevent her from escaping and the shortest one breathes heavily, ready to squeeze some information from the young girl

Meanwhile on an underwater club called the Sail Pail, Marco and Possum Head laughs as they crowd-surf.

"Is this not a blast or what, D-az?" Possum asked

"Yeah" Marco replied. But he felt something or rather someone was missing. "Though, I didn't see Star anywhere. Where is she?" he asked

"You don't need to have fun. You got me. I'm way better than her" Possum Head said recklessly

"What are you talking about?" The prince asked in confusion

The possum prince's eyes widened as he realized that he was caught by his mouth, like a fish on a hook. So he nervously confessed

"Uh, heh, funny story. You're gonna love it." He said nervously "...I kinda ditched her and left her in the other dimension. Oops. " He stated while laughing nervously

"You what?!" Marco shouted, surprised at the newfound information. Due to his shock he fell from the crowd

"D-az!" Possum shouted, worry was evident in his tone

"How could you do that to my best friend?!" The young prince shouted angrily

"Best friend?! Last time I check, I was your best friend!" Possum Head shouted, clearly hurt by the statement

"I can have two best friends. Unless one of them is a lying, life-threathening friend-ditching jerk!" Marco shouted angrily

"Why does that Puke Girl means so much to you?!" The disembodied possum asked angrily

"She may be a Puke Girl but she's the best Puke Girl there is!" The prince said proudly

Possum Head let out a sigh in defeat "Fine" he muttered as he opened a portal

Back at the arcade, Star is tied to a chair as the masked men shine a lamp on the girl's face and interrogate her.

"For the last time... Where is that possum?!" The masked man shouted impatiently

"I'm telling you! I don't know where that dirty ditching possum is!" Star shouted bravely

"Not talking, eh? What if I do... this?!" The masked man said as he flickers the lamp on and off

"Stop! That's really annoying! It hurts my eyes!" The girl shouted in pain

A few meters away, Marco and Possum Head emerge from the portal. Marco immediately saw Star tied in a chair and interrogated by the masked men, that made him feel angry

"Crystal Dagger Spike-" He was stopped by possum head

"Wait, D-az! It's too dangerous, dude! ...Hold out your hand." He commanded. Marco quickly held out his hands and Possum head spitted something unexpected

"Your dimensional scissors? Why are you giving this to me?" The prince asked

"Because I won't be needing them where I'm going." The possum stated

"Wait, Ferg. I can't accept this!" Marco said, being as humble as possible. But Possum Head already left

Meanwhile, The three masked man surrounded Star threateningly. The two of them was cracking their knuckles ready to torture the boy while the smallest one asks more questions. They we're about to brutally torture the poor girl when they heard a voice from behind

"Hey, Creeps. Leave my friend alone." Possum Head shouted from behind "I heard that you want to catch the rodent. So come and get me!" he taunted

The masked men growled as they charge on him. Knowing that they took the bait, Possum Head started to fly around the arcade and the masked man chased him. He spotted a few rectangles that may cause distraction, so he intentionally charged at them

"Out of the way, rectangles!" He shouted as he knocks a few shapes into the air and crashes through a whole group of Rectangle nerds. They fall to the floor in a synchronized Tetris-like sequence and acts like a wall.

"Yay" The shapes shouted. Cheerful of their synchronization and teamwork. Though, they were easily torn down by the masked men

Meanwhile, Star was still in the chair trying to free herself, but no avail

"Marco! Help me!" She shouted

Marco immediately responded to her call and aimed his wand to cast a spell

"Shiny Onyx Serpent Strike" He shouted as black cobras flew from his scepter and turned the ropes into serpents but gets some into her mouth. Star spitted the snakes and muttered a 'thank you' before standing and began chasing Possum Head

The possum was rushing wildly as he opened his mouth and started spitting balls of energy to the arcade machines, creating clouds of dust and scaring the Rectangular nerds.

"Yes! I feel so alive!" The flying possum shouted

Because of his recklessness he was almost caught, so he created a huge beam from his mouth to blast the hanging stalactites. The beam reflected and created multiple beams that caused more explosions in the arcade. The stalactite finally give in and they fall onto the masked men. But the masked men jumped out of the way to save themselves from being damaged by the stalactite.

Possum Head continued to fly at the arcade at an immense speed. He kept on laughing, that he didn't realize that he reached the far end of the arcade. He was so distracted that he didn't noticed that he was heading to a wall.

Due to his great velocity and inertia, he instantly collided with a thick wall, knocking him out of his senses as he fell to the ground. The masked men took the chance and surrounded him but Marco and Star immediately guards him.

"Back off, Creeps or I'll blast you!" The prince shouted bravely as he charged his wand

"Don't worry, Ferguson. We've got your back! ...Of your head." The girl stated unsure

Possum Head smiled as he looked at his true friends. Fake friends would've ditched him in times of trouble and left him alone to perish in the hands of the masked man. But Star and Marco was not that kind of friend, they are willingly chose to be with him and are willing to fight with him until the end. They are true friends.

He began to rise of the ground and charge energy at his mouth. The masked men assumes their battle stance and so did the kids. However, before they could fight, a loud thundering voice stopped them

"Time to give it up, my boy." It said

"Wait, Is that... King Possum Head?" Marco asked, immediately recognizing the voice

Then a large towering disembodied head of a possum appeared from behind the masked men. It was wearing a small crown on top of it's head. Star's jaw dropped upon seeing the large entity in front of her

"Hello, Dad" Possum Head greeted

"Hello, young prince" The king greeted back

"What is he doing here?" Marco asked in a whispering tone

"Dude, it's the end of the line for me. But at least I got in one last night of fun with you" The possum prince stated

"One last night? Before what?" The terrian prince asked

"Before this! I'm going to Saint S's!" Possum Head shouted as tears began to fall from his eyes. Marco gasped in surprise

"No! Not St. Skeeves' Reform School for Wayward Princes!" The terrian prince shouted as he screamed

"Yes, it's true. I did it to myself. I flirted with too many girls and became reckless. Now I'm headed to the prison" The possum prince said. King Possum Head noticed the word 'prison'

"It's reform school, my lad, not jail." The possum king stopped himself as he realized something "Although admittedly it is a lot like jail." he stated

"Ferguson, You knew you'd get sent to St. S's, but you still came back to save Star. I was wrong about you, you're not a jerk" Marco said

"Oh, well, you know... It's hard to say it, but she is your other best friend. There, I said it." The possum prince admitted

"You are a great best friend" The terrian prince said as he extended a fist. The two princes did their fist-head bump one last time

"Time to go, young prince" One of the masked man said as he puts a muzzle on Possum Head's snout and dragged him to a portal

"Bye, Ferguson! I'm gonna miss you!" Marco shouted as he waved

"Hey Ferguson" Star called. The possum turned around to see her giving him a thumbs up "Good luck at prince jail" She said

"Thanks, Puke Gi-. I mean, thank you, Star. But don't worry about me! No jail can hold on to me for so long!" He shouted as he turned around and began moving to the portal.

When he was floating in front of it, he turned around to give one final message "By the way, Marco. You made a fair choice, you stud" He said as he looked at Star. Marco blushed madly after hearing that while Star stared at the possum in confusion

"We're not like that, Ferguson!" The terrian prince shouted

The possum prince chuckled after hearing that "So in denial" he said as he entered the portal. "Invite me to the wedding!" he shouted as his voice echoed in the portal

King Possum Head let out a sigh "Kids... You have 'em, and then you... wish they weren't around" he said as he entered the portal

"What did he mean by that Marco? You're getting married?" Star asked

"Never mind what he just said" Marco stated "What's important is that my best friends are now best friends!" He said

"Yeah... I wouldn't go that far, if I were you" Star said "Hey! We're stuck in another dimension! My parents are going home soon!" She shouted in panic

"No, we're not." Marco said as he reveals the dimensional scissors, Possum Head gave earlier. "Now we can go anywhere we want. Anywhere in the entire universe." He stated

"Oh, I know just the place" Star said with a smile

A few moments later, they were home on the couch watching TV and eating donuts

 **Post-A/N:**

 **So did you like it? I swapped Pony head, a character which other fanfics can't swap. I'm not insulting the other fanfics but it's just the truth. So I swapped Pony Head with Ferguson. I made him a possum because he is the possum mascot and he was the best friend of Marco.**

 **Also, I changed the name of the places, here's a list:**

 *** Bounce Lounce changed to Danger Disco**

 *** Amethyst Arcade changed to Sapphire Arcade**

 *** Scum Bucket changed to Sail Pail**

 **Anyways, Please leave reviews and read my other fanfic, Time Twirl. That's all, The 13th Narrator out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fun Moth

**Pre-A/N:**

 **Finally, I have returned! Hey what's up guys, The 13th Narrator is back to give you the continuation of this story, today July 13th 2017. Before we start the story, I just want to say, sorry this took so long. I had a very long writer's block on this story, especially this chapter. But now I'm back and I red your reviews so I inserted a few significant changes changes in the plot. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Daron and Disney own Svtfoe.**

It was early morning in the Echo Creek Academy, the cheerful girl, Star and our safe prince, Marco was walking in the halls of the school. The two dorks have been revealing their likes and dislikes to each other, to prevent them from hiding secrets at the other. A simple act of Trust.

"So I like puppies and rainbows and glitter... Actually I like everything that is colorful and adorable!" Star shouted happily

"Well, I like red. So all of my stuff are red." Marco said in his turn.

Though, their little act of trust was broke as a huge crowd happen to pass in the hall.

"Hey, Star Butterfly!" Each of the students greeted. Star greeted them back with equal enthusiasm while Marco enviously stared.

"Star, how come your so popular and have so many friends?" The prince asked his companion.

"Oh you just have to be positive. Approach them, talk to them don't be afraid." The Earth girl

"But what if they don't like me? What if I say something wrong? What if they all laugh at me?" The prince babbled

The girl chuckled lightly at the prince statement. "You'll be fine. Now, lets start making friends, you need the best gals " she said as she looks at the nearby lockers.

There stood a young girl with a tan skin and a long curly aquamarine hair, wearing a purple stripped shirt and another young girl with a red hair and pale white skin, she have a few star-shaped tattoos on her shoulders and a party cone on top of her head (making it look like she have a horn) and wears a blue shirt and pants.

"Kelly and Lilacia, but you can call her 'Pony', I don't know why she wanted to be called like that." Star stated, as she watched her friends flirt with a boy

"Hey dude, ready to make some baa-a-aad choices?" Lilacia asked, only for the boy to slam a book a her head and walk away

"Well that was worth a shot" Kelly stated

Star watched them, and giggled slightly. "Hey gals!" She shouted then they waved back.

Then a horrible sound filled the halls, a keytar player named Oskar passed by. His music was torture to the students but it was melody to Star's ears.

"Sup Mango" He greeted to the prince

"It's Marco" The prince corrected

Marco noticed the affectionate gaze Star was giving to the keytar-playing boy as he walked away

"Oh, Oskar is just so perfect" The girl mumbled

"Uh, yeah" The prince agreed, deciding not to tell the girl of his horrible taste for music.

Then a sudden idea popped into Star's head as she faced the prince. "Marco could you help me, make Oskar like me?" She requested

"W-What?!" The prince immediately shouted in reaction

"Come on, just help me out or give me some advice. I bet as a prince, you dated many girls" Star stated

"No, I did not. There's only one girl who flirted with me and she's a creep." Marco said with a sigh "Besides I act like a nervous wreck when I'm around the pretty girls" He stated

"What?! So I'm not pretty?!" The girl shouted, clearly hurt

"What?" The prince muttered in confusion

"You said you act like a nervous wreck around pretty girls, but you don't act like that around me! Does it mean I'm not pretty?" Star asked, emotional pain evident in her tone

"What?! Of course not, Star. You're the exception, the only reason I'm not acting nervous around you is because your my best friend" Marco stated

"Okay, but do you think I'm pretty?" The girl asked

"Of course, You're the prettiest girl, I've ever known" The prince stated with a slight blush on his face

"Awww, Thanks Marco. Hugs!" The girl said as she embraced the young prince. Not really worrying of what the people around her would think about them. Marco, on the other hand, was worried on what the people would say. The onlookers stared at the pair with their jaws dropped.

"Star, You should really stop hugging me in public" The prince complained (not really).

Then the bell rang and Star pulled away from the hug, as they went to their classroom.

Early in that morning, they took a math test, and after a few hours, they are waiting for it to be distributed back. But Star seemed distracted.

"Look-look-look-look-look! It's my name! It's my name! With a star inside a butterfly and two hearts. And a spider." The girl said in delight

Miss Heinous suddenly slams a test paper on her desk, and the teacher looks monstrously annoyed. "Miss Butterfly, you have failed again. I expected that you would make a better job this time but I think I overestimated you." She said as she hands out test papers to the rest of the class. "You ,on the other hand, Mr. Diaz, You did a great job." She said as she hands over Marco's test paper

"Hey look Star, I got an A for Awesome!" The prince exclaimed as he shows his test paper to Star

"Whoa, that's the best grade there is! I wish I could get that too!" Star shouted in amazement. Then an idea suddenly popped in her head "Oh, I know! You could ask Ms. H to change my grade" She said

"What?! No way, Star! I won't risk getting shouted by Miss H" The prince said

"Please do this for me, Marco. Please!" The girl pleaded as she does her infamous puppy dog pout that melts even the toughest resolve.

Marco couldn't resist the girl's sad face, and finally fallen into her trap. "Fine" he muttered as he stood up from his chair and walk towards the blackboard, where Miss Heinous was writing a complicated equation.

"Uh, Miss H, can you please do me a small favor and turn Star's "F" into an "A"?" He asked.

"She's whining about a lousy grade? Try studying and being proper" The teacher shouted. Marco backed away in fear.

"Wait, So you aren't gonna give me a great grade because I'm not as boring as you? C'mon Miss H, live a little." Star said from behind Marco.

"When did you get there?" The prince asked. The girl just shrugged.

"Marco, cast a spell that would make her fun loving." Star said.

"What?!" Both the teacher and the prince shouted in surprise.

"Star, I can't just cast a spell. It's a big responsibility. What if I make something wrong? What if I turn her into something else? There are too many possibilities!" The prince shouted

"Oh, quit being the safe prince, Marco and forget all of your responsibilities" The girl stated

"I told you don't call me a safe prince!" Marco exclaimed

"What's the matter? You can't handle a little teasing huh, safe prince or should I say Sir Worry-a-lot or Mr. Paranoid?" Star teased

Even after the scornful taunts, Marco's patience didn't break. He stood there and glared at the girl. "Star, no!" He said firmly. Star was not contented on his answer. "Fine, If you don't do it, I will." The Earth girl said as she tried to get the scepter from the prince. They had a brief yet intense fight over the magical device, until it shot out a bright light.

"No-no-no-no, wait!" Miss Heinous protested but it was too late. The bright light that came out of the scepter and suddenly hit the teacher. Miss Heinous began to grow limbs and wings and her face began to form a snapping jaw. They turned her into a Moth monster! All of the students gasped upon seeing what happened.

"Oh no! What have we done?!" The prince shouted in panic

"I think we turned her into giant moth" Star said

"Star B and Marco D rules!" A student from behind shouted as the students began to cheer.

"Yeah, we did a good job Marco." Star said as she slaps the prince's back

"Star, this is serious! She's our responsibility now" Marco stated

"Another responsibility?! But we have too much already!" Star whined

"You forced me to do it! Now we have to face the consequences!" Marco exclaimed

"I'm Hideous! I'm not so proper looking when I look like this! And you won't get any grade until you turn me back!" Miss Heinous shouted

"Okay, Lightning Change Back!" The prince shouted as his scepter shot a white light and the three of them vanished in the air.

A few seconds later, they appear at Marco's room in the Butterfly residence.

"Whoa, where are we?" Star asked

"I think I zapped us back to my room" The prince said

"Cool you should remember that spell. It could really come in handy if I don't feel like using my legs." The girl said

"Star, this is serious! Just look at her" Marco said as he motioned to Miss Heinous

"Okay, calm yourself, Heinous. Everything is gonna be alright" The moth teacher said to herself as she took a deep breath

"What? She looks fine" Star stated

"This isn't working" Miss Heinous said. Then she suddenly ran around the room, screaming. Marco gave the girl an annoyed look.

Little did they know, Brantley was watching them from a nearby tree. The huge frog began to laugh maniacally as he opened a portal and leapt through it. He landed in front of Jeremy, who was in a bathtub full of gold coins. He salutes before giving his report.

"Jeremy, Master, I have an important discovery, I will tell if you're not busy bathing with your parents' wealth." The huge frog said.

"Go ahead, Brantley." The rich avian said.

"Marco Diaz has come to school early with his girlfriend and they seems... distracted. This is the most honorable time to strike" Brantley said.

"Excellent, no one's at their best when they're... distracted!" Jeremy said as he throws the coins everywhere and laughs maniacally "Finally... When I get my hands on that glorious scepter, I can have anything!" The avian said as he imagines himself with the scepter

"When it transforms, It will be marvelous" He narrated as he watched the scepter turn from Marco's design to a black nickel with black wings.

"I don't need to go to the gym to get my big boy body, because I'll get it instantly with the wand and it will be with style." He said as he imagined using the wand to transform himself into a bigger monster, and started flexing. The ladies instantly ran to him. Then he started causing havoc.

"I'll destroy Terra, so that I'm the only richest person in the universe!" He shouted will cackling evilly. "And to humiliate that brat Marco Diaz."

"Quick, summon all of our soldiers and ready for our departure." Jeremy commanded as he stepped out of the tub.

"Uh, Master, you might want to put some clothes before that." Brantley said, as he covered his eyes.

"Oh, you're right." The avian said as he covered himself and left.

Meanwhile on the Butterfly Residence, Miss Heinous was tied to a chair. She was hyperventilating by a paper bag.

"Please don't panic, Miss Heinous" Star said, as she tried to calm the moth teacher but was failing to do so.

"Ugh, we can't just keep stalling. We need to find a way to fix this mess and fast." Marco said in panic

"Why not call your parents? I'm sure they know." The girl suggested

"What?! Are you nuts?! I can't just call them. If they find out about this mess and that I failed to be proper, they'll take my scepter or worse they're send me to... St. Skeeve's Reform School for Wayward Princes!" Marco shouted as he imagined himself being dragged into the nightmare school. "The teachers in there are trolls!" He stated. Then he imagined himself about to be devoured by a troll.

However, instead of Marco, Star was the one who screamed in panic and the prince looked annoyed at her. After a few moments, Star seemed to calm down.

"Is it all out?" Marco asked

"Almost" The girl said as he let out another shrill scream and then she finally calmed down "Okay, I'm done" she said.

"I don't know why you're freaking out. I'm the one who will be sent to a reform school if I don't find a way to solve this mess." Marco said

"How about you just get the information without letting her know what's going on. 'You know, what we call dancing around the truth'" Star said as she grabbed the prince and started to dance with him.

"Fine" Marco said pulled away and headed to his mirror. "Mirror, call Mama" he ordered

"Calling Janna" The mirror responded. Marco's eyes widen upon hearing the name.

"Wait!" He panicked as he tried to stop the mirror but he was a little too late.

Then an image of a young girl appeared on the mirror. She has a black hair and a green beanie on her head, what's strange about her is that she has a pink skin, a half covered third eye, and two pointy horns. The demon commonly known as Janna was staring at him.

"Sup, Diaz" The demon greeted "Why did you call me?" she asked

"I don't want to call you, Janna. Now please if you'll excuse me, I need to call my mom" He said

"Hey, are you still mad at me for stealing your castle keys? Move on, safe prince" Janna said "Wait, can I go to that dimension? Where is it?" she asked

"Forget it, Janna! You'll never be able to create chaos in this realm" Marco said strictly "Mirror, call Mama" he said again

"Wait, don't hang up!" The demon girl shouted. But it was too late when the prince pressed a button and her image vanished.

"I got to delete her number, she brings up so many bad memories" He said as he shuddered at the memories.

Then Queen Diaz's image appeared on the mirror's screen. "Oh, Hello Mijo! What a pleasant surprise!" The Queen greeted "Do you need something?" she asked

"Hi, Mom. I called to ask a question. So, Mom... let's just say that someone accidentally turned someone into a monster with the scepter. Not that I would do that, no, because that would be completely irresponsible-" The prince was cut when the queen quickly interrupted him.

"Marco" Queen Diaz said as she gave her son a disbelieving and disappointed look. The prince knew he was caught.

Marco let out a sigh before speaking "I accidentally turn someone into a moth monster" he admired "But it was Star's fault!" he quickly added as she pointed to Star.

"Hey!" The girl immediately shouted in protest as she continued to try to calm down the moth teacher.

The Queen face-palmed. "Marco, It's only a few days since you got to Earth and you're already causing trouble with your girlfriend." She said

"Mom! She's not my girlfriend!" Marco shouted in protest with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh really?" The queen asked with a smirk.

"Never mind that. And please don't tell Dad." Marco pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't." Queen Diaz said.

"So what will I do to turn the person back to normal" The prince asked

"Well all you got to do is to-" The queen was cut when the sound of shattering glass and a loud crash filled the room. "Sorry Mom, gotta go, bye" Marco said as he quickly bolted to the source of the sound.

There he saw Star, sitting on the floor and a broken window. Glass shards were scattered everywhere.

"Star, What happened?!" The prince asked worriedly

"She jumped out of the window!" Star replied

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Does the shards hit you?" Marco asked, still worried.

"Relax, Safe Prince. I'm fine." She said, then she immediately stood up and suddenly leapt out of the window, leaving a very worried prince.

Once she landed she immediately tackled Miss Heinous, who was still tied to a chair. "Ha! Got you now, Miss H!" She said as she smiled triumphantly "For a proper teacher, jumping off a window was pretty improper and awesome!" she shouted

Marco came out of the Butterfly Residence through the door, he immediately ran towards the girl. "Star, are you nuts?! Why did you jump off the window?! You could've died by jumping that high!" The prince said.

"Oh relax, you nag a lot, safe prince" Star answered

"Star, I'm just worried about you" Marco said.

"'Star, I'm just worried about you'" A small wicked tone imitated the prince quite mockingly. They turned around and saw Jeremy and his monster army "Oh why don't you just kiss already!" The avian mocked.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here?" Marco asked demanding.

"Catching you at your most distracted! Especially when you are having time with your girlfriend!" Jeremy mocked

"She's not my girlfriend! Why does everybody think that?!" Marco shouted with a blush creeping at his cheek "And I'm not distracted!" he proclaimed

"Are you sure? You seem pretty distracted" The avian stated

"Nah, not really" The prince replied.

"Oh, well... What's that over there?!" Jeremy shouted as he pointed somewhere

"What?! Where?!" Star shouted as she look at the direction the avian was pointing. But Marco kept his eyes locked on Jeremy.

"Nice try, but I'm not that easy to be tricked" he said.

"Okay... Oh look! A girl in a bikini!" Jeremy shouted as he pointed behind the prince

"What?! Where?!" he asked as he turned around to find the angry face of Star.

"Marco, how dare you?!" She shouted

"Uh, can we forget that happened?" The prince asked in sheer embarrassment.

Jeremy let out an evil chuckle. "Hah, I fooled you! Now that's over, get the scepter!" The avian commanded. His monster army roared and rushed towards the pair.

"We'll talk about this later." Star said as she glared at Marco.

Then the pair ran away from the monsters and the monsters followed them, trampling over Miss Heinous in progress. "Hey watch the wings!" The moth teacher protested.

The monsters surrounded the pair, as Marco aimed his scepter at them and Star posed her stance.

"Shining Star Attack!" The prince shouted as razor sharp stars shot out of his scepter and struck the monsters. But a few monsters manage to evade the attack and surround Star. However, The girl was not afraid as she smirked when the monsters approached her.

"Watch out Monsters, other than kickboxing I also know ballet." She said as she raised one of her legs. The monsters stared at her in confusion. Then she twirled all around, hitting the monsters repeatedly in the process. "Ha! I told you to watch out!" She shouted happily.

Then a lizard monster smacked her with its tail and sent her spinning and hitting several monsters like a pinball. When she stopped spinning, she was completely dizzy.

"Star!" Marco shouted. Then he blasted all the monsters that gets in his way to the girl. But before he could reach her the lizard monster grabbed him and punched him repeatedly.

At that moment, Star cleared up her head and saw the prince getting ambushed by the monsters. "Marco!" She shouted as she punched and kicked the monsters that ambushed the prince.

"Marco, are you alright?" she asked as she help him stood up

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks!" The prince said

"Aw how touching, not. Get the scepter." Jeremy mocked

Then the lizard, rushed to them. Miss Heinous just got freed from the ropes. She saw the lizard monster attacking the pair, she immediately rushed and to protect them, as she spread her wings defensively. She immediately hit the lizard in the snout. The lizard winced in pain.

"How dare you hit Rasticore Chaosus Disastrovayne!" It bellowed.

"Don't you dare hurt my students!" Miss Heinous shouted angrily.

"I don't take orders from anybody!" Rasticore shouted.

"Hey, you there. Stop stalling and get me that scepter!" Jeremy ordered.

"Just wait you stupid brat!" The lizard shouted, clearly annoyed by his boss. Then he quickly jabbed the moth teacher, but she quickly evaded his punch and immediately retaliated by sending a quick uppercut to his jaw. Rasticore then tried to bite her wings but Miss Heinous tackled him, then he grabbed her arms thus restraining her from attacking. But the moth teacher's lower arms quickly punched his exposed chest forcing him to let go of her upper hands. The stoic moth teacher suddenly crack a smile as she punched the lizard again.

Star and Marco was busy fighting the other monsters but the noticed her smile which make them grin at each other.

After a few moments of butt kicking, Marco decided to end the battle once and for all. He began to cast the most powerful spell that he knows.

"Ultra Atomic Dragon Blast!" He shouted. Unexpectedly, Rasticore trips the prince with his tail causing Marco to drop his wand. Miss Heinous immediately covered them with her wings.

"Oh no, not again!" Jeremy shouted in fear as he quickly hid behind a tree.

The moment the wand hit the ground, a ying yang symbol appeared and a huge dragon made of fire rose from it creating a terribly powerful explosion to its surroundings.

When the flames died down, Miss Heinous opened her wings to reveal Star and Marco, both completely unharmed. They were surrounded by the unconscious bodies of monsters, small flames and wrecked things.

They were silent for a moment, until it was broken by a giggle, then a full scale laughter. Both the prince and the Earth girl can't believe what they're seeing; Miss Heinous was laughing. Yes, their odd stoic, emotionless teacher, who was often a control freak was laughing for the first time in history.

"That was fun!" Miss Heinous stated.

"Yeah, and that last spell was totally wicked, Marco!" Star said as she gave the boy a friendly punched in the shoulder, causing the prince to wince in pain.

Then Jeremy came out of the tree, completely unharmed as they are. The avian then began shaking a random monster.

"Get up! Get up, you imbecile." He shouted, but the monster just groaned in agony.

Marco saw the pain in them and gasped in horror. "Oh my gosh, did I just kill them?" he asked.

"No, they're not dead, just unconscious. They're stupid weaklings." Jeremy stated. The prince let out a sigh of relief after hearing that.

Then Jeremy approached Miss Heinous. "Hey you! How much could I pay you for joining my team?" He asked.

Miss Heinous immediately turned down his offer. "You know, you can't buy everything with money." She coldly remarked.

"Seriously?! How much gold is gonna get you to join my team?!" Jeremy asked.

"I told you, I'm not interested in your stupid worthless shiny round yellow metals." Miss Heinous stated.

Jeremy snarled at her and opened a portal with a pair of dimensional scissors. "One day, you'll regret rejecting my offer and go to me, and when that day comes all of you will bow before me!" Jeremy shouted to the team.

Then the other monsters began to rise and go to the portal. "Go now, you imbeciles!" Jeremy said as they all entered the portal. However before they left the avian has one last remark. "Don't be overconfident, you've won the battles but the war isn't over yet. Nya ha ha ha ha ha-" He was interrupted by the portal closing causing him to choke again. He quickly pulled his head leaving the three on their own.

"That was crazy. Thank you for making me feel what fun is like. I was always stern and strict, I never thought doing this things is... fun." The moth teacher said in gratitude.

"No problem, Miss H. Now about my A..." Star said but she was quickly cut off by Miss Heinous.

"Star, if I can have fun, you can study." She stated. "Anyway, I need to go bye!" and then she left, leaving Star with a frown in her face.

"Wop, Wop, Whoop," The prince created noise similar to a trombone to mock the Earth girl at her defeat.

Star glared at him for a few seconds, before a wicked idea entered her mind. "Hey look, a girl in a bikini!" She shouted as she pointed somewhere behind the prince.

"What?! Where?!" Marco asked in confusion, only for Star to smack him from behind, making him realize what he is doing. "Yeah, I deserve that." he said sheepishly.

The next day, Star was telling her classmates what happened with their encounter with Miss Heinous and the monsters they faced.

"And Miss Heinous isn't grumpy anymore. Our job may be lessen." She said to her classmates.

"Star Butterfly rules!" A student shouted.

"Thanks, but this guy is the one who deserves the credit." She said as she hugged Marco like a teddy bear, who groaned in frustration (not really).

Then Miss Heinous entered the room with a wicked grin.

"Okay class. Let's have some fun, get ready for the worst popquiz in your life!" She stated, they all groaned in annoyance.

A few moments later, Star was staring at a big F mark on her test, while Marco obviously got another A.

"Why do you always got some A?" Star asked.

"Because I always study, Star." Marco said with a smile.

"Is that why your so geeky and safe? Then I rather not study, than become like you." The Earth girl stated.

"Whatever. If you don't study, you'll always get some F's while I always get some A's." The Prince said as he continued to show his test results proudly. Unexpectedly, the scepter suddenly shot a magic blast, burning the prince's test paper. He looked miserably at it while Star can't help but laugh at his misfortune.

 **Post A/N:**

 **So did you like it? This chapter was a huge headache, because it's really hard to write about a character whom we barely knew. Hope you like this chapter because this is just the beginning. There are 3 more chapters for today, because it's a very special day for me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Football War

**Pre-A/N:**

 **Hey Guys, This chapter is the revise version of the episode "School Spirit". I inserted a few changes on it and inserted a new character but not an OC. Hope you like it!**

It's a beautiful day in the small town of Echo Creek, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, a great day to play football. The students of Echo Creek Academy gathers up in the football field for a pep rally before their annual football game against the other schools. The signs and banners had been raised and have messages written like "PLEASE TRY!", "GO TEAM!", and "DON'T PLAY DEAD!". The students were silently hoping that this year, it won't be yet another tragic loss for their beloved team: The Awesome Opossums.

In the bleachers, the energetic and cheerful girl, Star Butterfly, is excited for yet another event while the precautions safe prince was staring curiously at her. Kelly and their moth teacher, Miss Heinous was sitting beside the two. The moth teacher was holding a bucket of fried chicken and devouring them easily by her snapping jaw.

"It's another school event! I'm so excited!" Star said cheerfully.

"Why are you so excited? What is this event?" Marco asked. The girl stared at him in disbelief before speaking. "Marco, I can't believe that you aren't excited at all! It's a pep rally! Your first pep rally and you're not thrilled?! What is wrong with you?!" She angrily shouted

"Um... What exactly is a pep rally?" Marco asked in confusion.

"Oh, it's just a normal event before the big battle. Don't mind Star, she's just overreacting. She does that every event." Kelly said reassuringly at the prince. Before Marco could ever ask what the big battle is, Miss Heinous decided to shush them. "Could you shut your mouths? The event is about to start!" She shouted as she took another drumstick and ate it quickly. The kids stared at her in disgust and fear.

"Aren't the chickens supposed to be eating moths? Not the other way around." Kelly stated.

"What's the good of life, if you let the rules in the way." The moth teacher replied.

"Wow Star, you really changed her." Marco said in amazement. The girl's only reply was a shushing sound and putting a finger at his lip.

The principal climbed up the stage and began to speak. "Hello Echo Creek Academy." Principal Gemini greeted by a microphone. "Let me introduce you to our quarterback, our best player, our possible savior from loses and whose parents gave a generous amount of cash, I mean, school donation. The one and only: Justin Amberg!" He shouted as a group of cheerleader climbed up to the stage followed by a male blonde quarterback and the sports team.

"Go Go, Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go Go, Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go Justin! Go Justin! Bring us our first win!" The cheerleaders chanted as they danced rhythmically. The boy named Justin took the microphone from the principal, and turned to the crowd. "Hello, Echo Creek! Everyone who loves Awesome Opossum make some noise!" He shouted. The audience began cheering and shouting, even Star joined them. Marco stared curiously at them.

"What's a possum?" He asked.

"Oh, possums are adorable animals that live in the forest. I love them! They carry their babies on their backs! Also they bite and scratch." Star stated. Kelly just chuckled at her.

"Star, You know Justin's talking about our football team, right? We're going up against the Warriors." The green haired girl said.

"Warriors?" Marco said curiously.

"Our nemesis from Silver Hill Prep. Every year, those ruthless bastards slaughter our team." Kelly said

"The field is gonna be flooded with blood." Miss Heinous said as she ate whole chicken.

"Yeah! It's gonna be a bloody bloody bloodbath!" Star shouted as she laughed evilly.

"That's Terrible! We must do something to protect the team." Marco said. Though he was cut by an emotional speech by Justin.

"Echo Creek have suffered tragic loses every year, from our rivals; The savage Warriors. Those ruthless barbarians always beat us in our own game but now we will finally claim the victory, and I, Justin Amberg, will be the one who will lift the team's curse!" He said.

The crowd erupted to cheers and applauses at the quarterback, while Marco and Kelly are not impressed. "Their doomed." The green haired girl stated.

"Star, where can I get the strategies and defenses of the team to prevent them from being crushed? I need to know so I can help them!" The prince said at the blonde girl.

"If you want to help them go to the Spirit Committee. Well, you could join them. Those kids are really determined and relentless when it comes to supporting the team." Star said.

"Thanks, that's all I need." Marco said as he stood up from where he was seated. "Are you coming?" He asked

"Nah, I'll rather relax today. Also, I want to finish the event. So, this one's all yours safe prince." The Earth girl said.

"Okay" Marco answered, then he went near to Miss Heinous. "Hey, Miss H, What's your favorite weapon?" He whispered. "Spiked Mace" The teacher replied

"Eh, I'll rather use swords." He said to himself as he left.

"And now, our new mascot... that I never approved of or got anything to do with... The Awesome Opossum!" Justin shouted as their team mascot entered the field, it's a student in a possum costume.

"Hey people, make some noise for awesome opossum!" The Mascot shouted. Star stared at the possum in confusion.

"Wait, why do we have a mascot all of a sudden? What happened to the real possums?" She asked.

"The possum had gone to a better place, Star." Kelly said sadly

"What do you mean? Did it ran off again?" The blonde girl asked

"No Star, What I mean is that, it's dead." The green haired girl said

"Dead-dead or possum-dead?" Star asked

"Dead- dead" Kelly replied.

There was a few moments of silence that take place between them until the blonde girl decided to break it.

"By the way, who's our new mascot?" Star asked. Then a few seconds later, the mouth of the Awesome Opossum's costume pulls back to reveal Lilacia's face. The two girls stood surprised.

"Wait, is that Pony?!" Star asked.

"Yes, she is! You know how she wanted some attention." Kelly stated

"Then why a mascot? She could be a cheerleader if she wants attention." The blonde girl said.

"You know that Brittney is a brat!" The green haired girl said

"You have a point but that doesn't mean that we could let her act stupidly in front of a large crowd." Star stated "I know we'll change her appearance so she would look fabulous on the field!" She said

"Star, I don't think she's gonna like the ideaaaa!" Kelly said as she was dragged by her friend.

Meanwhile on the gym, the cheerleaders and the school committee (and Justin) was preparing for the upcoming game when suddenly the doors of the gym flew open revealing Marco. Then he walked straight to Brittney to talk to her 'defense strategies'.

"So what's the plan? How will you stop the warriors from slaughtering our team?" He asked

Brittney smirked as she gestured the cheerleaders to their position. "This is how we will. We're gonna distract them with the booty shake dance!" She said as the cheerleaders began shaking their booties. The Prince embarrassingly covers his eyes to prevent seeing the inappropriate gesture.

"Are you seriously out of your minds?! How will that help our team?! This is war! A matter of life and death! And the only thing you're going to do is to shake your butts?! Seriously?! I know some fighting skills taught to me by the royal guards and I can teach the team, at least it's better than your questionable leadership and maybe even sanity!" He stated.

The cheer captain looked offended by his statement as she growled at him. "I know on planet "Tir-ra" or wherever it is you're from, it may be okay to be stupid, but no pesky magical freak is gonna question my leadership! You are officially banned from the spirit committee!" She shouted.

"First of all, its Terra not "Tir-ra" and its a dimension not a planet. And second, I'm just trying to help save the team by actual plans not like this stupid jokes! Third, I am a royalty, you have no right to shout at me in the face! I am respected in my place and I demand to be respected here!" Marco angrily blurted out.

Brittney flinched, but Justin snarled at him. "Hey! You have no right to shout at her like that! You may be able to do things in your place but this is my turf and you can't do that here! Now go out and never return!" Justin shouted as he pointed to the door. The prince angrily stomped out of the room. "Fine, I'll do it my way." he said to himself.

"Hey, Prince Cuckoopants, got kicked out by the Committee? Don't mind them they're just rude jerks." A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see the school Trouble Maker, Tom. Tom was a boy quite taller than him, the boy has a spiked salmon-colored hair but two of the spikes were taller than the others and were colored light brown. He stared mischievously at the prince.

"What do want, Tom?" Marco asked.

"Hey, just like you I just want to help the team and prove those jerks that they're wrong." Tom said "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask Star for ideas." The prince said

"Oh, it would be great to see Starship again!" The trickster said happily.

"Didn't she broke up with you because you've got anger issues?" Marco asked.

"Just shut up and let's go." Tom said as the boy left to find Star.

A few seconds later, Tom and Marco was sneaking in the hallway. The prince was doing exaggerated motions like rolling and pointing finger guns, while Tom just walked beside him. The salmon-haired boy was annoyed by the prince's antics.

"Alpha Team one, commencing ultimate stop the Warriors plan. Over." The Prince said

"Do you really need to do that? Seriously dude, I'm right beside you!" The troublemaker stated.

Marco just ignored him and continued rolling on the ground. After a few seconds, they reached the trophy case, which ironically, don't contain any trophy at all.

"Oh, Hi Marco." A certain voice that suddenly caught the prince off guard. He falls over and saw the innocent face of Star Butterfly staring at him.

"Oh Hey, Star." Marco greeted, while in an awkward position.

"Hey, Starship! It's been a while." Tom greeted as he stretched his arms wide open, expecting a hug from the blonde girl, however, Star just ignores him.

"Marco, why are you rolling in the floor? And why are you with Tom?" She asked.

"To look cool. And also, Tom and I are planing a huge defense for our team. Got any ideas?" The prince asked as he stood up.

"Well, if I knew anything about football, I'd use the element of surprise." The blonde girl stated. Marco took out a pen and a notepad and started scribbling her ideas. "Shock them! Bring out the guard dogs and release the dogs of war!" She continued.

"Of course, of course, of course..." The prince muttered to himself as he wrote down the ideas.

"Maybe even throw a couple big bombs!" Star said.

"Oh yes! Bombs! Classic." Marco stated.

"And if things don't get the way it is planned, put some knights in rusty armors and that classic mean old dragon guarding the goal." Tom said with a sly smile.

"Actually, that's a good one, Tom. Now come on, we have a team to protect and a trophy to win!" Marco said as he crouched down and continued rolling. "We have an all-clear. Move! Move! Move!" He said as he rolled away.

"Dude, Seriously, stop that!" Tom said as he followed the prince.

Star grinned as both boys went away. "Well, time to check on the school mascot." She said as she also left.

A few momments later, Star reached the Butterfly residence and enters her room. Inside the room, Kelly tries to put some make up on Lilacia but she refuses.

"Hey girls, are you done yet?" Star asked

"Not yet, Star. Apparantly someone here doesn't like the powder" Kelly said

"Uh uh, I'm not gonna put on some of that stuff, I like my natural beauty." Lilacia said.

"But Pony, it will look good on you!" The blonde girl insisted as she tried to put some of the stuff on the redhead's face but Lilacia refused.

"I said no!" She protested as she stood up from her chair and walked away "Get that thing away from me!" She shouted.

"Oh, come on! You'll need it! It will be useful to you!" Star said as she chased her friend. "No! Get that thing away from me!" Lilacia shouted as she ran away from Star.

Kelly just let out a sigh and followed the two. "Why are these two so stuborn to each other?" She said to herself.

On the meantime, Marco and Tom found some stray dogs in a nearby dumpster alley. The prince is planning to use the dogs for thier plan.

"Um, can you guys be a part of my guard dogs for the team?" He politely asked. The dogs just barked at him as a reply.

"Ok, maybe not." The prince said as he backed away but Tom prevented him from retreating.

"Are you seriously kidding me?! Man up, safe prince. Show this dogs whose the boss." The troublemaker said as he shoved the prince at the wild canines. There were a few sound crunches and bright ligths filled the alley before the prince came out covered it bites and bruises but with a victorious smile.

"It's all done!" he gladly said. Tom also smiled at him and said "Good job." then they left.

Back on the Butterfly Residence, Star still haven't given up as she tied Lilacia to a chair.

"Why do you keep doing this, Star?" The redhead asked.

"To stop you from being stupid." The blonde girl replied.

"It looks like you're the one making me look stupid!" Lilacia stated.

"You better watch you're mouth, if you don't want me to ruin your face." Star stated threateningly.

However, a sudden knock on the window and someone calling her name, caught Star's attention. She opened the binds of the window revealing Marco on a ladder while holding what seems to be a bottle of flameable liquid.

"Hey, Star. Do you know where to find some ancient armors?" He asked.

"Check the museum, down the street. Maybe they got what you're looking for." The blonde girl replied.

"Thanks!" The prince said as he carefully stepped down the ladder and left.

Star closed the binds and turned to her friends.

"So where are we? Oh right, I was gonna-" She stopped as she realized that her friend escaped while she was talking to Marco.

"Hey, get back here!" She shouted to no one in particular as she ran out of the room.

At the moment, Marco and Tom reached the museum. They wandered all around and found three average sized armors and one spiked giant one. "Jackpot!" The boys gladly fistbumped each other.

"Now all we need is a dragon." The prince said.

"Uh, dude?" The trouble maker said as he looked upwards in amazement.

"What?" Marco asked. Tom pointed upwards. When the prince looked up, he saw a paper chinese dragon hanging on the ceiling.

"Perfect!" The prince exclaimed as he pointed his scepter and blasted a powerful ray.

(Time Skip)

Nightfall on the football field, Marco and Tom finished setting up their defenses and the prince turned his scepter into a football, to disguise it (even though its colorful as a rainbow, literally.). On the field, the Warriors warm up for the game. One of them cracks his neck and laughs. The Opossums watch in fear, but Justin was still arrogant and determined. Then the girls arrived, Star still tries to put the powder on Lilacia but inevitably fails.

While Lilacia started practice cheering, Star decided to talk to Marco.

"Hey Marco, Whatcha' doin?" She asked the prince.

"Oh hey, Star. We just finished setting the defenses for the team. Look." Marco said as he showed the blonde girl to their 'defenses'. The field was filled with bombs, whirlpools and dart shooting totems. Star observed them carefully.

"Wow, that's pretty dangerous for a game defense." She stated.

"What do you mean game? I thought we were going to war?" Marco asked in a confused manner.

"Oh I haven't told you what football is yet, haven't I? Footballs is just a game where two teams fight over the ball to bring it to the enemy's base and shout "Touchdown!"" The blonde girl stated.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me, Tom?!" Marco shouted.

"You know, you didn't ask." The troublemaker answered.

The prince was about to burst out in anger but he calmed himself. "Okay, there's no need to freak out, I still got everything under control." He said as he raised his magical football, which is really his scepter. While dancing, Lilacia accidentally whips the magical thing causing it to land on the field, right on the football's place. Before they can get it, the referee blew the whistle. They were too late, the game was about to start!

"Oh no! What have I done?" The prince said as he watched a warrior kicked the magical football, much to his horror. The force was strong enough to set off the bomb under the ball, causing it to explode and send the warrior flying in the air. When the audience and the teams saw what happened, chaos ensues.

"Oh no, this is not what I've planned!" The prince shouted in panic.

"Are those bombs gonna kill them?" Kelly asked.

"No, of course not. The bombs are just gonna knocked them unconscious. The same goes for the darts." The prince said.

"Well, this is pretty awesomely dangerous for a safe prince." Star stated

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Marco asked

"Both" Tom said.

"Well, we don't have time for that." Marco said as he rushed to the field while the gang followed behind him.

On the field, the teams were running into every direction while setting off random explosions. One warrior, accidentally tripped on a tripwire, thus releasing the hidden fire hounds, making the situation worse.

Three black fire hounds rised from a pit and a large three headed one followed them. The gang looked at them in awe.

"What is Cerberus doing in here?" Tom asked as he looked at the three headed dog monster.

"That's not Cerberus, it's just a three headed fire hound. Cerberus is still in the Underworld with Janna and it is much meaner like its owner." Marco stated.

The Warriors was about to forfeit when their leader stop them. "Listen up, we are not gonna leave. For years, we beat those losers up, because we're WARRIORS. We're not gonna let the losers win and we're not gonna let this freaky magical things get in the way of our victory. It's either we fight till the end or accept being losers. I chose to fight and now who is with me?!" The leader shouted and the Warriors cheered in approval. Then they charged at the fire hounds to get the ball.

During their attack, one of the monster dogs throws the magical object in the air then coincidentally lands on Marco, who is trying to avoid the bombs. When the warriors spotted the magical football in the prince's hand, they attempted to dog pile on him, but the prince just sidestepped away from danger, literally.

"Seriously? we're in a middle of a disaster and this guys still care about the game? Come on!" Marco stated.

"This game is really important for them. It's their way of showing us that we'll be forever losers." Star said.

Marco looked at the magical item, then he looked at the audience's hopeless faces and suddenly remembered the empty trophy case in the halls. Then a crazy idea entered his mind.

"Hey guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked

"I dunno, what were you thinking?" Star replied in question

"You guys ready to play some football?" The prince asked. The gang all smiled at him.

"Count me in." Kelly said.

"Like you would have to ask." Tom stated.

"Let's get on with it already." Lilacia shouted excitedly.

Marco looked at Star and the girl smiled softly at him. "Let's do it!" She said, encouraging the prince even more.

"Well then, lets play football." He said as black ink came out of his royal mole and formed a football shape at his cheek.

Then they ran separately on the field, Marco tried be careful not to step on a landmine while evading the Warriors charging at him, causing them to land on the bombs. However, when the warriors outnumber him, he decided to throw the ball.

"Catch it, Pony Possum!" He shouted as he threw the ball across the field. Lilacia lept from the ground and caught the magical ball at midair.

Then she ran across the dart-shooting totems, the costume's thick skin prevented the darts from affecting her. But the Warriors doesn't just give up, they chased her and was gaining on her. "Wow, these guys doesn't know when to give up, don't they?" She said to herself. She tried to find away to get rid of them and luckily, she found a powder in her costume, that was secretly hidden by Star.

She smirked as she threw the powder at the warriors, creating a cloud of pink smoke and blinding the warriors. Coincidentally, totem poles rised from the ground and shot the football players, thus knocking them unconscious.

"Well, what do know? They do come in handy!" Lilacia said in amazement. "Well now it's your turn B-fly! Catch." She said as she passed the ball to her companion.

"Thanks, Pony!" Star delightedly said to her friend, Lilacia gave her a thumbs up. The blonde girl then jumped over the whirlpools in the field. The warriors charged at her but she leapt over them and hopped on their heads to reach the other sides.

When she reached the other side, four warriors charged at her and she screamed in terror.

"Hey, leave my Starship alone!" Tom said as he tackled the warriors and surprisingly curb stomped them.

"Way to go, Tom!" Kelly cheered.

"Yeah, thanks Tom!" Star said with a smile. Tom gave her a thumbs up in return.

"Okay, your turn Kelly." The blonde girl said as she tossed the ball to the green haired girl.

Kelly ran fast across the field with the magical football in hand. But is confronted by an obstacle, this time it's not Warriors... but it's much worse, all the fire hounds charged at her. However, despite the situation, she just smirked, as if nothing was wrong.

Kelly threw the ball upwards and jumped towards the dangerous demon dogs charging at her. She stepped on one's head, karate chopped the adjacent dog, elbowed the other, back kicked the dog where she was standing, and delivered a roundhouse kick to the three headed dog while jumping at mid air, thus knocking all of the demon dogs in the process. And when she landed, the ball landed straight on her hands. The audience and the teams, stared with their jaws dropped on her performance. After a few moments of silence, the students of Echo Creek let out a loud applause for the gang. The gang smiled at the appreciation of the crowd and started to reassemble.

"Okay, great job team. We're starting to win!" Marco exclaimed.

"Yes! By the way, Kelly what you did out there was freaking awesome!" Star gladly shouted. Kelly gave her a friendly salute.

"There is only one more obstacle standing in our way to victory." Tom stated.

"Pffft! What? The knights in rusty armors? Please." The blonde girl confidentially said.

Then the armors confront them, they aren't much threatening much to Star's delight.

"Piece of cake." The blonde girl said in delight. Then the large heavy armor arrived, it was black and full of spikes posing threateningly at the team.

"Okay, large piece of cake. But still a piece of cake." Star said. Kelly gave the ball to Marco. The whole team smirked at the obstacle.

"Let's do this!" They all said in unison. As they all charged at the knights, with an exception of Marco. Tom tackled one with ease, Kelly jump kicked another with the help of Lilacia, and Star was spin thrown by Marco at the knight.

The heavy black knight was quite larger than the others, so they can't defeat it in one hit, but doesn't stopped them from trying. After all, they don't need to take it down they just need to stall time for Marco to get pass. Tom tackled one the legs of the armor, Lilacia jumped at the arm an used her weight to outbalance it, Kelly took the armor's weapon thus preventing it from fighting back while Star repeatedly kicked the head/helmet. Creating the time needed by the prince to pass.

"Go for it, Safe Prince!" The troublemaker said, encouraging the prince to go on.

"Yeah, we're always be right behind you, Marco!" The blonde stated.

"Thanks guys, you're the best!" Marco stated as he ran towards the base to make the victory touchdown. The audience cheered for him.

Seeing that the prince was getting all the attention, Justin became envious and chased the prince, to take the ball and make the finishing touchdown. He tried catch up with Marco but he was too far away. Marco, however, was oblivious that the football star was trying to take the ball nor that the star was following him after all.

Marco was focused, he was enduring, he was determined to finish the game, not for his own sake but for his team's sake, for the sake of the school.

However, there is one last challenge he needs to face. The dragon rised up from the ground and let out a deafening roar. The Prince stood shocked upon seeing the dragon.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." he said to himself.

The large snake began spiraling towards him and Marco charged to it. He manage to get through the hoops of the dragon to be safe.

However, the dragon didn't give up and started to attack him in the hoops, but failed to do so. Marco just continued running and didn't care about the dragon.

Justin tried to catch up with the prince but ends up getting eaten by the dragon. The dragon then tried to chase the prince between the hoops of it's own body and now, it was gaining at the prince. The whole audience gasped.

The game was about to end, the dragon was right behind him, and he was so tired of running. However, when he is losing hope, he saw his team, cheering for him to go on, and the audience was encouraging him to bring Echo Creek, its first victory.

It fills him with Courage. It fills him with Perseverance. It fills him with DETERMINATION.

The dragon was closing in, however, before it could do any harm to Marco, the prince reached the base and threw the ball downwards while shouting "Touchdown".

Right when the ball hit the ground, a powerful rainbow-colored wave came out of it and turned all the transformed things back into normal. The fire hounds shrinked to normal dogs, the armors lost its life and collapsed at the ground, the whirlpools, bombs and dart totem all disappeared. And the ferocious dragon turned back into nothing more than a chinese decoration. Then the timer rang, the game is over.

The gang all rushed to Marco and Star gave her a celebratory hug.

"You did it, Marco." Star said as she hugged the prince tightly.

"Yeah, nice job, Safe Prince." Lilacia said.

"No, we did it! I couldn't have done it without you, guys." Marco said as he returned the blonde's hug. They gained a loud 'aww' from the audience. The two dorks blushed wildly.

Lilacia and Kelly teased the two dorks, while Tom remained silent. The green haired girl noticed this.

"Oh wait, somebody's jealous!" Kelly said in a sing song tone.

"No, I'm not!" Tom quickly protested

"Sure, you aren't." Lilacia said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

The referee approached them and gave them the trophy. They smiled as they raised it high. The students of Echo Creek, carry them in celebration. However, Marco feels different.

"Why do I feel like something is missing?" he said to himself, but he quickly shrug it off and celebrated with his team.

Just after the prince said that, Justin rose from inside the dragon. Seeing the prince get the attention, he became envious and angry at the prince.

"Curse you, Diaz! You've taken everything away from me! But I vow to destroy you! I will have my revenge! This isn't the last you've seen of me!" Justin shouted, although the prince clearly couldn't here him due to the noise of the crowd. Then the large armor, who still manage to stand after losing life, fell on the football star, thus creating a loud noise. The noise didn't go unnoticed by the prince.

"Wait, did you hear something?" The prince asked. The rest of the gang shook their heads, so Marco just shrugged it off. They continued to celebrate, for the first time in history Echo Creek won victory.

 **Post A/N:**

 **So yeah, Tom is swapped with Janna in this fanfic. I know other swap Au's have Janna at her same role and have an OC named Sam but in this fanfic, I just like swapping Janna with Tom. Also, Kelly and Lilacia (Pony) will be given major roles in this fanfic than Ferguson and Alfonso in the canon. That is all.**


	5. Chapter 5: Monster Leg

**A/N:**

 **Honestly, I got nothing to say about this chapter. Just, hope you like it! Also "Princeps in Parasitus" means unleash the parasite within in Latin.**

It was just a normal day in the Butterfly residence, Marco was eating some popcorn while the plasma kittens was playing around him. While walking towards his room, he manage to pass by Star, who was busy kicking a punching bag in her room. The prince stared at her in confusion.

"Hey Star, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just practicing for the kickboxing tournament. Kickboxing is the art of kicking and punching... That's why I'm gonna kick Ludo in the face!" Star said as she kicked the bag.

"Ludo? Who's Ludo?" Marco asked.

"Oh, he's just a jerk, who wants to bully me every time I'm in school. That's why I'm going to teach him a lesson." The Earth Girl explained as she went out of her room.

"Wait, where are you going?" The prince asked.

"I'm going to practice ballet and condition my legs. I'm not just a skilled kickboxer, I'm also an excellent ballerina!" Star replied twirled around at the top of staircase.

"Star, I don't think that's a good idea." The prince stated.

Just as he said that, the Earth girl then slipped on the popcorn remnants on the floor, causing her to fall on the stairs and crash landed on the bottom, badly injuring her left leg.

"I'm okay!" She shouted reassuringly.

"Hey kids, have you seen my bowling ball?" River, Star's dad, shouted from his room. The said ball was rolling pass Marco and began falling downstairs, crushing Star's already injured leg, making the girl shriek in pain.

Despite the fact that she was hurt, she still reassured that she's fine. "I'm still okay!"

Moments later, they were in Star's room with Moon, Star's mom, carefully bandaging the girl's injured leg, Marco was sitting next beside her, and River watched in a corner while holding the bowling ball guiltily.

"What did I told you about dancing in the staircase?" Moon asked, clearly disappointed.

"That's it's dangerous, Mom. I know. Now could you please stop chewing me out of it." Star gruffly responded.

"Star, I'm just worried about your safety. You let loose for one second and look what happened to you. That's why I'm forbidding you to enter the tournament or your ballet lessons until your leg is fully healed." Moon stated.

"But..." The girl tried to complain but was cut off by her mother.

"No buts, young lady. Now stay on bed and get some rest. I'll leave Marco to keep you company. Get well soon." The loving mother said as she stood up and glared at her husband. "We'll have to talk about this, River." She stated as she left the room.

"Oh boy, she's gonna chew me out big time." River said to himself. Then he looked at his injured daughter lying in her bed. "I'm really sorry, Star." He apologized as he also left the room, leaving Star and Marco alone.

A few moments passed and Star is already dying on boredom. "This is my most terrible nightmare! I'll miss the only chance I have to kick Ludo's butt and he'll think I back out in fear and will always remind me of it! Oh fate, why are you so cruel?!" She whined.

"Sheesh, Star calm down. It's okay, it's not the end of the world. I tell you what, I'll bring you something to eat." Marco said as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Marco, don't leave me alone!" The Earth girl pleaded.

A few minutes later, the prince came back with a bowl of spaghetti and a fork.

"Oh wait, I forgot the napkin!" He said as he took out his scepter and created a napkin out of thin air. Star saw him use the scepter and realized something.

"Wait a minute, you have a magic scepter. You can heal my leg!" The Earth girl said excitedly.

"I don't know, Star. That's not a really good idea. I don't know any healing spell." The prince stated as he twirled the fork and placed it near his friend's mouth. "Now say aaaaah." He said as he fed his friend.

"Oh C'mon Marco, there's gotta be another way!" Star stated in between chews.

"Well I could look on the Magic Instruction Book..." The prince stated but was quickly cut off by Star.

"Wait, you have a magic instruction book?! Why didn't you told me?!" The Earth girl shouted.

"Because I know that you'll make me do some random spells, when I told you." Marco stated.

"Fair enough." Star said.

"I know it's in here somewhere." The prince said as he bent down and reached under the bed. "Where is it? Oh, here it is!" He stated as he pulled out a large book from under the bed. The Earth girl stared at it in amazement.

"This is my Magic Instruction Book. Whenever the previous owner of the wand mastered a spell, they scribbled it down in here. Although, it's a really disorganized mess." Marco said while blowing the dust away. "It would take me weeks or months to find a bone healing spell... Oh wait, here it is!" He said while pointing on an unknown language in the book.

"Great!" Star gladly shouted.

"It's in ancient language. I don't know what it means or if it is safe. Are you sure you want me to test it on you?" He asked.

"Marco, I'm one hundred and one percent sure with no regrets." The girl reassured.

"Okay, here it goes." He then takes a deep breath, and pointed his scepter on Star's injured leg.

"Princeps in Parasitus" He shouted as a stream of magic came out of the magical device and coiled around the girl's injured leg.

"It's tingling! I can feel that it's working!" Star stated, as the magic began to transform the leg. But rather than heal it, the magic transformed it into something else.

A Grasshopper's leg.

Star was more than surprised to see the effect of the spell, while Marco started freaking out.

"Marco, turn it back, quick!" The Earth girl shouted, as the prince began searching for a reverse spell in the book.

"There's gotta be a way to turn it back here somewhere." Marco said in panic. Then Star's monster leg suddenly kicked the spellbook out of the prince's reach, much to their surprise.

"Star, why did you do that?!" Marco asked in shock.

"I didn't it was the monster leg! It has a mind of its own!" Star responded.

"What?!" The prince shouted in surprise.

The monster leg suddenly jumped out the window dragging the girl with it. "I'm okay!" The girl shouted from outside.

"Oh boy..." was the only thing the prince could say at the situation.

(Time Skip!)

The next morning, Star woke up, only to realize she's not lying on her bed but rather hanging on the ceiling like a bat. Suddenly, the monster leg let go of the ceiling causing her to fall on the floor with a loud thump.

"I'm okay!" She shouted to know one in particular.

A few minutes later she was in the bathroom taking a shower, then the monster leg suddenly kicked the shower handle, turning the water from warm to extremely cold. Star screamed at the sudden coldness of the water.

A few moments later, she was fully dressed in the dining table with her breakfast and a stack of napkin. She was blowing her nose at the napkin when the monster leg suddenly shook the table creating a huge mess and spilling the table contents at Star, making the girl groan in annoyance.

Marco stepped into the dining room with a yawn, clearly tired from sleep deprivation.

"Good Morning Star, Morning Monster Leg, I was up all night, but I haven't found a way to reverse the spell. The book was a total mess!" He stated as he tried to drink a coffee only to fall asleep on the table.

Moments passed, they were walking on the halls of Echo Creek Academy, towards the cafeteria. School was rough for the two that morning, Star's monster leg kept interrupting the class while Marco constantly falls asleep.

When they reached the cafeteria, they saw the students circling around something. At the middle, Francis, the nerdy school bully was bullying Lars, a guy who was humongous but was too scared to fight back.

"Hey big guy, I got a joke for you! What's the most important meal of the day?" Francis asked.

"Uh, breakfast?" Lars answered unsure.

"Wrong! It's breakfast!" The bully shouted as he slapped the tray out of the kid's hand.

"Ha ha, good one, Francis." Lars said as he faked a laugh, and bent down to take his food only for the bully to shove him down to his lunch.

"Man, it sucks to be you. You're so large yet so weak." Francis stated as he laughed and snorted. Suddenly, a sudden object hit him in the face. The students gasped as they realized what the object is; Star's monster leg. The bully rubbed his face and glared at Star.

"How dare you! No one hits-" He was cut of when Star suddenly twirled around hitting him multiple times, thus knocking him unconscious. The students gathered near her.

"That was awesome B-fly!" Lilacia stated.

"That thing makes you more awesome than you really are. Would you date me again?" Tom asked.

"Uh... no." Star replied, making the boy frown.

"Star, that was cool. You totally rocked out." Oskar stated. The girl beamed up when she was complimented by her crush.

Later that night, Star and Marco was in the prince's room. The prince was busy searching for a reverse spell, while the girl was playing around with her leg.

"Aha, I found it! A bone-healing spell!" Marco shouted with excitement.

"Really?!" Star shouted.

"Yes, but I better try it out on other things first. I don't want to make your case worse." The prince stated.

"Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me." The Earth girl stated as she left.

The prince then took out a potted plant and aimed the scepter at it. "Returnio Legalus Normalitico!" He shouted as the scepter shot magic burning the plant to crisp. He then took out another plant and continued casting another spell, only to fail again. The prince spent all night trying to find the right spell, but he never succeeded.

Meanwhile, Star was beginning to like the appendage. Her training becomes more easy as she used the monster leg. The more she used it the more she became addicted to it.

The next day, Marco still haven't found a way to fix the spell and he's too exhausted from staying up all night.

While, Star was as cheerful and full of energy as always, and she happily skipped beside the prince.

Suddenly, a portal opened up in front of them, and the monsters suddenly leapt out of it.

"Prince Diaz, hand over the scepter!" Jeremy shouted.

Star posed her battle stance while Marco is too tired to even notice them. The monsters noticed his behavior.

"Your right, Brantley. The brat is too tired to fight us." The avian monster said to the frog monster. "Now all of you. Attack!"

And with that order, the monsters roared and charged at the prince. Star immediately kicked them with her monster leg and fought them equally even without Marco's help. Due to the girl's kickboxing skills and the added strength of the monster leg, she easily defeated the monsters and defended the prince at the same time. Marco had no idea Star was fighting monsters beside him.

After a few moments of beating, the monsters decided to retreat and fight another day. Jeremy opened a portal and all the monsters quickly enter it.

"You're lucky now, Marco Diaz. You have your girlfriend to protect you. But one day, I'll get that scepter and the universe will be me mine! Nya ha ha ha ha-" He was once again chocked by the portal while finishing his retreating speech.

When all the monsters left, Star approached Marco to asked if he's okay, only to find the prince sleeping while standing.

"Well, that's new." was the only thing she can say.

Later that night, Marco was still searching for a reversal spell, while armed with a can of energy drink to keep him awake. He kept trying different spells but ends up in one same fate; failure. He was so tired, and he finally decided to call for help.

"Mirror... Call... Mama..." He stated.

"Calling Mama..." The mirror responded. Then the image of the queen suddenly appeared.

"Hello. Marco, what do you...? Oh for kingdom's sake, what happened to you?!" Queen Angie shouted upon seeing her son worn out.

"Hey... Mom... Do you... know some... reverse spell... for... Monster leg?" He asked.

"Monster Leg? What are you talking about?" The Queen asked.

"Princeps... in... Parasitus..." The prince said.

"Princeps in Parasitus?! Marco, how long since the spell have been casted?!" The Queen asked in surprise.

"Three... days..." The prince answered.

"Three days?! Marco, you've got to return the affected limb back to normal before things get worse!" Queen Diaz shouted.

"Reverse... Spell...?" Prince Diaz asked.

"Oh right, the reverse spell is Returnio Legalus Simplitico." Queen Angie stated.

"Returnio... Legalus... Simplitico?" The prince asked.

"Yes, it will instantly turn the affected limb back to normal." The Queen stated. "But Marco you should catch some sleep, you look so tired and you couldn't even speak right."

"Marco... don't... sleep..." Marco said with a yawn. The queen looked angrily at him.

"Marco Ubalbo Diaz, you will take some rest or I'll tell your father about this and the spell!" Queen Angie threatened.

"Okay... Marco... sleep now... Bye... Mom..." The prince said as he closed the mirror curtains and laid on his bed.

However, before he could get some rest, Star suddenly barged into his room with excitement.

"Marco! Marco! Marco!" The girl shouted as she jumped up and down on his bed. "Marco, Wake up! Got some goodnight sleep, safe prince?" She asked although it is obviously the prince didn't sleep. "Wake up Marco, it's the day of the tournament! We can't be late!" She said as she pulled the prince out of his room.

"Tournament?.. Will ... Star... use... Monster leg?" Marco asked.

"Of course, I will! This thing made the whole fighting thing much easier." Star responded.

"Isn't... that... cheating?" The prince asked.

"No, it's not. It's just using something powerful to my advantage." The girl replied.

"That's... still... cheating." Marco tried to shout but was too tired to do so.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?! You always got some great achievements while I always fail! Now I have a way to earn one, you want to take it away from me! I always supported you in your decisions and now you won't do the same. Gee, you are a really bad friend, Marco!" Star shouted.

After hearing what she shouted, Marco have had enough. "Me?! I'm the bad friend?! You're the one who causes trouble all of the time, and I'm the one who always needs to fix it! I spent three nights without sleeping just to find you a reverse spell and this is how you repay me?! By discarding all of my hard work and yelling at me! You are the one who's not a good friend!" Marco shouted on the top of his lungs, even though he's really tired.

After hearing that, Star stomped into her room leaving the prince in the hall.

"Ugh, I can't believe him!" She shouted as she plopped down her bed and screamed at her pillow. Suddenly, the monster leg began to grow a mouth.

"Don't listen to him. He don't know what you feel." It said with an ominous tone.

"What do you think I should do?" The girl said as she pulled off from her pillow and stared at the monster leg.

"You should- Wait, you're not surprised to see me?" The monster leg asked in shock.

"Nah, this isn't the first time a limb to talked to me." Star stated. "So what should I do?"

"You should choose for yourself. You shouldn't listen to him. Do anything you want to!" The monster leg said.

"Like what?" The girl asked.

"You could do what you want to; win the tournament, get your crush's attention, be the best ballerina, CRASH THE ECONOMY, TURN SOMEONE TO BONES, make your parents proud!" The monster leg stated.

Star liked the idea of the speaking leg but she realized something wrong with its statement. "Wait, what was that thing before making my parents proud?"

"Anything you want to!" The monster leg nervously replied.

"Whatever." The girl said as she shrugged it off.

"This is Perfect! But what about Marco? He worked tirelessly for three nights and I just yelled at him." She said guiltily.

"Star, Star, you should prove to him that you don't need his help so he won't interfere with your decisions. Prove to him that you are strong and he is wrong." The leg stated.

"Maybe your right." Star stated.

"I'm always right. Now prepare for the tournament!"

A few moments later, everyone was in the kickboxing dojo, Tom, Lilacia and Kelly are at the back. Marco suddenly entered the dojo to watch Star's match despite the fact that he is still upset at Star and is too tired to stay awake. Upon his way to his seat, he stepped on multiple people's feet, due to his mind's inatentiveness.

"Hey... guys... Where's... Star?" He asked.

"Star is in the stage, Marco. She's about to fight Ludo." Tom said.

At the stage, Ludo, a guy with a long trench coat, is in the corner with his family. His father is humongous and so does his mother and brother.

"Son, for once in your life, make our family proud and don't bury us with shame!" The huge guy said.

"I will make you proud, father." Ludo stated as he threw his trench coat revealing his miniature size standing on a footstool to look tall. The crowd was pretty much disapointed to see him.

"That's Ludo? That kid can't be more than eight years old!" Lilacia stated.

"Go big bro!" Ludo's brother, the tall guy in the corner shouted, indicating that Ludo is more than eight years old.

"I stand corrected." Lilacia stated.

At the other corner, Star appeared with the monster leg, the crowd looked shocked at her. She entered the stage and so did Ludo. Then their sensei walked between them.

"Remember, I want a fair fight." Buff Sensei stated as he raised his hand. "Ready fight!"

"Well look like things ain't fair. Star has a monster appendage!" Ludo complained. Then suddenly Star's monster leg kicked Ludo towards a nearby punching bag.

"Point Butterfly." Buff sensei said.

Star continued to beat Ludo to her amusement, and the audiences' horror.

When Ludo is weak enough, Monster Leg decided to end the game once and for all.

"Now Star, finish him!" It commanded.

"What?! I can't finish him! I don't want to finish him!" Star shouted.

"You need to! To prove that you're strong, you must finish the enemy! Now do it!" The leg ordered.

"No!" The girl firmly refused.

"Fine, then I'll do it. I'll show you how it's done!" Monster leg stated as it began to crush Ludo.

"No, you will not! I will not let you kill anyone, not even my rival. It's just wrong!" Star shouted.

"I was wrong about you! I thought I could make you to join me. But I was wrong, you're too pathetic!" Monster leg shouted, then it threw Ludo across the room and posed threateningly at Star. The girl immediately fell on the floor due to the lack of assistance of her leg. The monster leg growled at her and tried attacking her, but she held it back by gripping it with her two hands. She then tried biting the leg off, only to hurt herself. The monster leg then dragged her and repeatedly smashed her in a wall, thus making the audience flee in terror, except for Tom, Lilacia and Kelly who cared for their friend and Marco who was too oblivious of the situation.

Star continued to wrestle her own leg only to hurt herself all over again, Monster leg took advantage of it and successfully defeated her.

"Where is you're prince charming now, Butterfly? C'mon, scream for help!" The monster leg taunted.

"Marco, help me!" Star screamed.

Even though her scream was so loud, Marco was too exhausted to hear her, but her other friends definitely heard her and immediately took action.

"Wake up, Marco! Wake up!" Lilacia shouted as she shook the sleeping prince.

"Marco, Star is in trouble! We've got to do something!" Kelly shouted, however the prince didn't even budge.

"Great." The readhead sarcastically stated. "How do we even wake him up?!"

"Step aside, ladies. Let the expert do the work." Tom said with a sly smirk. Then he opened his fist to reveal some jalapeno peppers and quickly dumped them at the prince's open mouth.

Marco immediately shot awake when the peppers reached his mouth. Although, he is still in pain from the spiciness of the peppers, he immediately disregarded it when he heard Star screaming.

"Star!" He shouted, as he quickly grabbed his scepter and aimed it at the monster leg.

"Returnio... Legalus..." He couldn't finish the spell due to his fatigue and sleep deprivation. He forgot about the final word to finish the spell, but due to seeing Star in danger, he recited the first word that entered his mind.

"... Splitico!" He shouted as the scepter shot out a blinding white beam. The spell took out all of the prince's remaining energy, thus knocking him unconscious once again.

When the spell hit the monster leg, a blinding white flash filled the room and the monster leg screamed in agony. A few seconds, when the light died down, Star's leg was completely normal once again, it was covered in bandage and is at the exact same state before the monster spell was casted. The Earth girl was overjoyed when she saw her leg was back to normal.

"Leggy! I'll never want to change you ever again!" Star shouted in delight as she kissed her leg.

However, when she looked around the corner, she saw the monster leg completely separated and viciously growling at her. Slowly, flesh began to form from the leg and create a new body. A monstrous abomination started to form in front of the frightened girl, and caused terror to everyone else in the room. It is a giant praying mantis with four scythe like limbs and a powerful pair of wings. The gigantic insect predator glared at the girl.

"Finally, I am free! I can do anything I wanted without anything holding me down! I no longer have a use for you! Now I can finish you without killing myself! Now DIE!"

The monster roared as it rose one of it's scythes and swung it towards the girl, who just shrieked in terror. However before the limb could hit, a mysterious figure suddenly soared at the air and landed on the monster's back. Everyone in the dojo gasped upon seeing what it was. It was the thing most of them didn't expect to see...

It was Ludo.

The little boy then charged at the monster's head and started pounding it with his brass knuckles. The monster then missed hitting Star as Ludo continued punching it's head.

"Take that you monster!" He shouted.

"Get off me, you insect!" The monster shouted in response, as it tried to scrape Ludo off it's back. But the boy was too agile to be hit with the monster's deadly claws, and just continued pounding it's head.

Even though, her leg was not fully healed, Star stood up and started hitting the monster's legs while trying to avoid being crushed by the scythes of the ruthless abomination. The monster hit the wall as it tried to get rid of both pests irritating it.

It then spread it's wings to get Ludo off it's back and the plan immediately successes as Ludo fell on the hard floor.

The monster then focused on Star and tried crushing her, but even though she have an injury, the girl is still too fast to be hit by the monster.

But then Star's leg began to ache and she fell on her knees, rendering her vulnerable to attack. The monster then rose it's scythe like limb up high and rapidly swung it down, the girl could only shriek in terror at her impending doom as she closed her eyes.

But then, it didn't came...

The strong vicious bone-crushing attack never came. She opened her eyes to see Marco, blocking the giant limb with a magical shield from his scepter. The monster tried to break it but it was no avail.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Marco shouted as his scepter glowed red. "Hyper Blazing Flamethrower!" He shouted as a huge wave of flame came of his scepter and completely enveloped the monster.

The monster screamed in pain as it was slowly geting burned, parts of it went flying everywhere, some fell on Star's injured leg and started to sink there.

Before the monster was vaporized, the monster left one last threatening message. "You think this over? No, this has barely begun. I will be back, you'll be the one to bring me back, Star. And when that day comes, I'm not the one who's called a parasite. HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The monster laugh maniacally as it was totaly incenerated by flames.

However, even though the monster's lasts words was as threateningly and disturbing as ever, Star's reaction to it? "Meh."

She tried to stand up but her leg was still damaged, which prevented her from doing so. Then Marco offered her a friendly hand to helf her stood up. The prince helped the girl stood up and almost outbalancing them both in the process.

"Star, are you alright?" Marco asked worriedly.

"Marco, why are you doing this to me? I mean, I'm a really bad friend and I yelled at you for trying to fix me, but-" Star was cut from her statement when the prince suddenly hugged her.

"Star, I'm just glad you're safe. It doesn't matter if bad things happen in the past, what is important is how we fix it in the present." The prince stated. A few tears fell from Star's eyes as she also hugged back.

Then Ludo and Buff sensei approached the two after they hug.

"Are you two done with your moments? We still need to decide who is the winner!" Ludo shouted harshly.

"You're such a jerk and moment killer Ludo!" Star stated as she glared at the boy.

"And you're so immature, Butterface!" Ludo insulted.

The two started bickering and throwing insults at each other. Buff Sensei just laughed at the arguement of the two.

"You two really are polar opposites, like oil and water that can't work with each other. But when danger comes, you set aside your differences and works together as a team. You make me proud to be your teacher." He said with a smile.

"However, I'm also disappointed in you! Both of you cheated and used some objects to gain advantage against each other. As a teacher and father to you, it is a shame to see my students cheating. Have I not teach enough to support you vithout cheating? Because of that, no one vins the tournament today!"

"Well, looks like we both lose, Ludo." Star stated

"This doesn't change anything, Butterface." Ludo said as he retreated and went home with his family. His father was clearly not amused to see that his son didn't win the tournament.

"Gee, you're right! That guy is a jerk!" Marco stated.

"Yes Marco, but even though he's a jerk, he still have a good heart hidden somewhere." Star responded with a smile. "Well, this is a very exciting day, up top?" She said as she raised her hand

"Up top." Marco responded as he high fived the girls hand, only for it to create a cracking sound.

"Ow, I think my arm broke." Star stated, while clutching her hand. "Well Marco, what do we do now?"

"Well, I have a good idea." The prince stated.

A few minutes later, Star was sleeping in her bed with her arm and leg bandaged. Marco was beside her also sleeping the day away. Happily taking a rest from their exhausting adventure.


	6. Chapter 6: Suspiciously Strange Student

**Pre-A/N:**

 **Okay, this chapter is pretty dark, well, darker than the canon, but there will be no violence. Also Gustav is not appearing in this chapter instead I swapped him with another character. Read and find out who it is! Hope you like it!**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in the small town of Echo Creek, Marco woke up in bed, just like any other mornings, doing his natural morning routine. However, the house was ominously quiet this morning, no sign of Star or her parents anywhere. The prince began to worry and immediately ran downstairs, where he saw didn't expect.

"SURPRISE!" The Butterflys shouted, with a banner saying "Surprise Marco!" and confettis was flying in the air.

"Hey guys, what's the celebration? It's not my birthday or Star's birthday, is it?" Marco asked.

"No Marco, it's your 50th day on Earth. We just want you to celebrate it and to say thank you." Star stated.

"Thank you? For what?" The prince asked in confusion.

"For everything. Ever since you came here, Star has been less destructive and more responsible and the house is more organized. Thank you for that." Moon stated.

"Wait, am I really so destructive before he came?" Star asked in embarrassment, her mother nodded, making her more embarrassed than ever.

"Here, Marco, my boy. Give your future-father-in-law a hug." River stated as he embraced the prince tightly.

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Marco asked in confusion. Moon coughed and glared at her husband, making the latter correct his statement.

"Uh, I mean, Exchange student father. You are like a son to me, Marco." Mr Butterfly stated. The prince then awkwardly hugged Star's dad. Thankfully, before the awkwardness could last, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Star said in a sing-a-song voice. When she oppened the door, she squealed in excitement as she saw the person entering the door. It was a girl with a green dress and long thin purple pigtailed hair.

"Greetings, my fellow explorers! It is I-" The girl shouted

"Mina Loveberry! You're back!" Star shouted.

"You're so right I am. I've traveled far to the ends of the Earth and back to reach this place." The girl, Mina, stated.

"What?! My favorite exchange student is back?!" River shouted as he pulled away from Marco and darted towards Mina.

"Oh great. That scoundrel Mina is back." Mrs. Butterfly said sarcastically.

"Um, who is she, Mrs. Butterfly?" Marco asked.

"Oh Marco, no need to be formal. You can call me, Moon or Mom, whichever is more comfortable for you." Moon kindly said.

"Okay, Mrs. Moon. Who is the new girl?" The prince asked, as he pointed at Mina.

"Oh, that is Mina Loveberry. She's a foreign exchange student that used to live here with us." Moon stated.

"Um, how many foreign exchange student did you have before me?" Marco asked.

"Fourteen. We hosted fourteen exchange students different countries. Each of them is has a picture on this wall." Moon said as she pointed at the wall full of pictures. Marco looked at the photos and examined each one.

"They all seem nice. But why aren't you so happy to see Mina again?" The prince asked.

"Well, of all the students we've hosted, Mina had been the most destructive of them all. She makes my daughter even more stubborn and more destructive than ever. But I couldn't do anything to stop her since both my husband and my daughter loves the way she acts." Mrs. Butterfly stated, as she and Marco looked at Mina.

"I have brought gifts for everyone, from every country I've visited. But before I give it to you, let's all stay away from the door." The explorer said as she led both Star and Mr. Butterfly in the kitchen. Then she immediately came back and closed the door and window frames, before heading back to the kitchen. Both the prince and Mrs. Butterfly stared at her actions in confusion.

"Well, that was strange." Moon stated, as both she and Marco headed to the kitchen.

"I have presents for all of you; for my favorite exchange dad, a viking helmet from scandivania." She stated as she handed over the helmet.

"Oh, it fits me well. Thank you." River said as he wore the helmet.

"For you my mud sister; a new headband. This one is a pinecone." She said as she handed over the headband to Star.

"Aw, I'm gonna call you Davey." Star stated to the inanimate pinecone in the headband, then she quickly pull out a marker and drew it a face. "Aw, he likes it." She stated, the other people in the room just stared at her in confusion.

"Anyway, for you my precious, exchange mother, I give you my most beautiful present I could ever give." Mina stated, as she pulled a necklace of sparkling jewelry from her bag. All of the people in the room, except Mina stared at it in amazement.

"A really beautiful diamond necklace and it's 100% real." The explorer said as she gave it into her "exchange mother" .

"Oh, thank you, Mina. But this all seems to be really expensive, how did you afford all of this?" Mrs. Butterfly asked.

"Oh let's just say, I have my ways." Mina said with a small hidden smirk, no one seemed to notice this except Marco. Then the explorer faced the prince.

"And for you I have; nothing! I don't even know you existed!" Mina said with a laugh. Star quickly approached the prince to comfort him.

"That's okay, Marco. You're a rich prince from Terra, you don't need gifts." She said comfortingly.

The word "rich" seem to catch Mina's attention as she turned around and faced the prince. "Wait, where are you from?" She asked Marco, though Star is the one who answered.

"He's from Terra, it's a place in another dimension and the only way to go there is-" Before the girl could even finish her statement, the prince quickly covered her mouth.

"Nothing! There is no way to get there!" He quickly blurted out before facing Star. "Star, can I talk to you for a moment?" He then took her away from the explorer.

"Star, I don't trust Mina. I feel something different about her, so could you please hide anything related to magic and Terra, please?" Marco pleaded.

Star just nodded at his request since this is the first time the prince asked for something, she couldn't deny his request.

"Thanks, Star. I knew I could count on you." The prince stated, making the girl smile.

They both return to the kitchen where Mina is busy taking things from her bag.

"So, uh, Mina, where are you from?" Marco asked.

"Oh, I am an explorer. I travel to different places, especially Asia. Having said that, I brought some of their foods like..." She stated as she took something from her bag.

"Japanese Mooncake!" She shouted as she threw the mooncake at Mr. Butterfly whom manage to catch it in his mouth.

"Hm, delicious!" River stated.

"Dumplings!" Mina shouted as she threw the dumplings at Star, who managed to catch it and took a bite.

"Hm, tasty." Star said.

"I also brought some Filipino adobo, chinese pancit and a chocolate cake. The cake is homemade." Mina stated.

"They all seemed delicious, Mina. But how did you afford all of this ingredients?" Moon asked.

"I told you, I have my ways." The explorer said with a small maniacal chuckle. Marco started to be weirded out by her actions.

"Anyway, Bon appetit" She said.

"I don't know what that means but I'll eat." Star stated as she started eating.

"Star, it's french for enjoy your meal." Moon said.

"Okay!" The girl replied to her mother.

The next day, Marco walked down in the stairs, and a smile began to form in his face when the Butterflys greeted him with another surprise, only this time it's not for him. His smile turned into a frown when he red the banner, it said, "Happy second day, Mina!" with balloons and confetti everywhere. It got worse when the Butterflys started to bond happily with her, even the stoic Moon is starting to like her.

So grumpily Marco plopped down the sofa and started watching some movies in a television when he stumbled across something unusual.

"We interrupt this program for an important news, we have got news from other countries that a mysterious person is in the town of Echo Creek, this person has crimes including-" The television was suddenly turned off before it could finish the news. Marco turned and found the remote on the hands of the most unexpected person; Mina.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Marco protested.

"Why would you watch a boring old television if you have me to tell you stories." Mina stated.

"Yeah? Like what?" Marco challenged.

"Like my adventures at China." The explorer stated.

"Boring!" Marco said mockingly, making Mina snarl in irritation.

"I wish I could get rid of you." She muttered under her breath.

"Wait, what was that?" Marco asked as he did not clearly heard what the explorer had said.

"Nothing!" Mina stated as she began to join the Butterflys again and leaving her bag unattended.

Marco found it difficult to fight the urge to search her bag. He knew it was wrong to search or tamper with the things he did not own especially without permit. But due to Mina's mysterious personality, the prince is convinced to search her items. He found a few food items, a pack of clothing, an oddly shiny and probably expensive diamond and a rolled piece of paper. But no matter how much he searched, he found no wallet or any trace of money in her bag, making the prince wonder how she afford all of the things she have. He took the rolled paper and started unrolling it to find some clue. However, before he could fully unroll it, a pair of hands suddenly took it away from him. He turned around to see Mina looking annoyed at him.

"Do you know that it's wrong to take someone's items without asking them?" She asked.

"Um, yes but-" The prince was cut off by the explorer growling at him.

"Then quit it and mind your own business!" She yelled angrily, frightening Marco. Then she immediately as smiles when the Butterfly family called her.

"Hey, Mina come here! Make us more cake!" River shouted.

"Coming! My this family is full of pleasantness!" Mina said to herself as she walked towards the Butterflys, leaving Marco still stunned at what have just happened.

Mina then picked up a caked and walked towards Moon. "Oh my exchange mother, you should try this cake it's good." She stated.

"No, I'm full. But thank you." Moon stated.

"Well you really should eat!" The explorer said as she shoved the cake at her "exchange mother's" mouth despite her denial and protest, all the while, giving Marco a death glare. Moon tried to complain but found herself savoring the cake.

"That Mina is up to something and I'm gonna find out what it is!" Marco said to himself.

The next couple of days, the prince started spying on Mina from afar, with a pair of binoculars. At first he found Mina just doing completely mundane things like baking cake and taking pictures at the park or at the museum. But over the time, he found her doing completely unusual things like going out at night and having very sharp weapons, and it is still a mystery where she gets the gifts, especially the overly expensive looking ones. During his spying moments, Marco also stumbles upon weird situation, for instance, when he was spying on Mina he discovers that Brantley was also spying on him, while eating ice cream. However upon his discovery, Brantlely didn't attack or retreat but he did something instead.

"Gelato?" The large frog offered.

"Hard pass." Marco stated.

The days flew by and the prince got more and more pictures of Mina and have them strewn in red strings in a completely organized mess, and the prince, himself is getting exausted.

One night, while Marco is busy with thinking and theorizing what Mina is up to, the explorer and Star was hanging out in the roof of the house. Mina decided to step up with her plan.

"Well, you Butterflys are a lot of fun, except for that boy. What's his name again?" She asked.

"Oh, Marco?" The girl responded.

"Yeah, Marco. Where did you say he's from again?" The explorer asked.

"Sorry Mina, but I can't tell you. I promised Marco not to tell anyone where he is from. He is sometimes paranoid and doesn't trust people that much. Maybe that's why he doesn't have much friends." Star stated.

"Wait, that does mean you don't trust me?!" The explorer shouted while acting hurt.

"Wait! It's not that, it's just-" The girl didn't have the chance to finish her statement as Mina started shouting at her.

"Well, why don't you trust me? I thought we were best friends. If you don't trust me, then fine. I'll go!" The explorer said as she stood up and is ready to leave.

Star can't choose upon telling a secret or keeping her word. If she told her the secret, Mina will like her and they will be best friends, but it will make Marco angry at her. Then again, if she kept her word, Mina will leave and Marco will thank her. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts but due to Mina leaving, she took one poorly made decision.

"Wait! I'll tell you! just don't leave!" The girl shouted in desperation, making the explorer turn back at her.

"So..." Mina started.

"He's from Terra. It's a magical place in another dimension. Where king and queens still rule the land and gold is used for trading." Star blurted. Hearing that, Mina looked at her with a sly smirk.

"That place looks rich... in natural places." The explorer said.

"Yes, it is." Star stated.

"How do we get there?" Mina asked.

"Well, the only way to get there is through dimensional portals, created by dimensional scissors, Marco have one." The girl stated.

"Well, he wouldn't mind if we borrow it, right?" Mina stated while nudging the girl.

"Yeah, I think so..." Star said half-heartedly.

"Well, you thought right." Mina stated, as they both let the night pass by.

The next morning, Star walked towards Marco's room and knocked. "Hey Marco, it's me, Star. May I talk to you for a moment?" She asked. There was no response.

The eerie silentness worries the girl. The door creaked open as she tried to open it but other than that there was pure silence. "Marco?" The girl said in a worried tone, then suddenly someone grabbed her inside and the door slammed shut.

She looked at the one who grabbed her and saw that it's none other than the prince himself. Marco looked exhausted and physically tired from fatigue, making Star worry more.

"Whoa Marco, what happened to you?!" The girl asked.

"I've been up for days spying at Mina and I'm still not tired!" Marco shouted, though he is obviously tired.

"Marco Diaz! What did I tell you about tiring your body?!" Star shouted quite motherly.

"I know, Mom. But I can't stop now, I'm very close to finding what Mina is plotting." The prince said to the girl, not realizing he called her, Mom. He then immediately got back working on the photos in the wall. "She's up to something terrible, Star. I can feel it." He stated as he took up some random photos.

"She's hiding something, everything she does, doesn't make any sense. She's frequently going to a museum and she's packing an axe, Star. An axe! You need to stay away from her until I figure out what's she's plotting! Don't trust her, Star. Never trust her." He stated before facing the wall and working with the photos again.

"Marco! Just because you don't trust the person, means they're evil. You are acting very strange and you're maybe just jealous of her." Star stated.

"This isn't an act of jealousy, Star. I know that she's plotting something despicable and it's up to me to keep you and you're family safe." The prince said.

"Marco, you're acting paranoid again! No one is in danger, and you just lack sleep. You need to rest and keep away from this investigation stuff."

"I told you, I don't need sleep and I am not paranoid!" He shouted as his eye twitched involuntarily.

Star just let out a sigh. "Marco, you're not thinking right, Mina is our friend and not our enemy. You just need some rest. You looked so pale and tired." She said as she guided the prince.

"But Mom-"

"No buts, Marco Diaz. You must sleep, understand?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Good. And quit calling me Mom. It feels weird." Star stated.

"I'll leave you some toast and orange juice downstairs if you need to eat. Oh and if you need me, I'll be in the Isolation Point with Mina. It's a place where no one can hear you scream... with enjoyment." She said as she left the room.

A few seconds later, she pokes her head back to the room. "Oh and I'm borrowing your dimensional scissors. Bye!"

It took a full minute before Marco fully comprehend what she said. Then suddenly a realization hit him. He began to fully analyze things as visions flew in his mind. They all make sense now. The gifts, the lies, the stories, the weapons, the threats, they all make sense now.

Mina is gonna mug Star!

She will use the weapons to eradicate Star and take her belongings while using the dimensional scissors to escape.

Marco wasted no time as he immediately ran down the house, though temporarily stopping to take the toast and juice Star left for him.

He ran fast outside the house but no matter how fast he is he couldn't reach the car Star was in.

He immediately took out his scepter and casted a spell. "Turbo Eagle Summon!" He shouted, as a giant eagle came out of the scepter. The eagle made a sharp screech before grabbing him almost immediately and soared high into the air.

The eagle flew high in the gloomy sky and quickly gained on the car. Marco aimed at it and tried casting some spells to slow it down or stop it.

"Lightning Ice Transform." He shouted as the scepter shot out blue lightning but it missed the car and hit a few trees instead, thus freezing them completely. While Mina and Star are completely oblivious of his attempts.

The prince didn't give up after that as he immediately tried to cast another spell.

"Terrific Trapping Tapes!" He shouted as a fence of police tape suddenly appeared in front of the car. The car just rammed it anyway.

"Okay, let's get serious. Ultimate Stopping Hyperblast!" Marco shouted as he blasted a nearby bush, in immediately transformed into something else... a stop sign. Of course, Mina just drives past from the sign without having much care. "You've got to be kidding me!" Marco said in annoyance, then he readies his wand to cast another spell.

"Syrup Tsunami Shockwave!" He shouted, but before he could aim the wand, a flock of birds and a swarm of insects suddenly crashed at him. He accidentally pointed the wand at himself, thus blasting himself with sticky syrup. The eagle immediately disappears in a puff of smoke the moment the spell hit it, causing Marco to be dropped at mid air. Luckily some of the plants broke his fall but still caused pain. Despite the pain, he immediately stood up to find Star.

Meanwhile, Star and Mina had reached their destination, a huge terrifying and gloomy mountain. The car stopped and they quickly got off it. The explorer was glad her plan was working while the girl was starting to have regrets.

"Here we are, the Isolation Point." Mina said, as lightning flashed and thunder crashed, frightening Star a bit.

"Why does it feel so gloomy all of a sudden?" The girl wandered as she stepped towards Mina. "So what do we do now?" She asked.

"You open a portal, using the scissors you got from Mark and we will be doing business." The explorer stated.

"Marco, his name is Marco." Star said.

"Whatever. Just open up the portal already." Mina commanded, Star quickly complied as she ripped open a portal to somewhere else. She haven't visited Terra before so she don't know the exact location, but Mina doesn't know that. Then she became completely worried when the explorer started to draw an axe of out the bag. Then a downpour began.

"Wait, what's that even for?" Star asked.

"Oh, haven't I told you? We are going to plunder Terra." Mina said while taking the axe.

"What?! We can't steal from Terra! Stealing is wrong!" Star shouted.

"C'mon, Star. It's easy! We just need to take all the stuff without being caught. We could get anything we want. It's really fun!" The explorer stated. "Don't you like fun?"

"I do like having fun, but not this way, stealing is wrong, and it's bad! We can't take what is not ours, it's just not right!" Star shouted, while getting soaked by the rain.

"So you're not gonna join me? Fine then. But since you know too much, I'll just get rid of you!" Mina shouted. Thunder roared and lightning flashed, the wind howled visciously as the explorer raised her axe, ready to take the girl's life at all cost.

Just before she could bring down the axe, a magic blasts suddenly hit her hand, causing her to drop the weapon. Marco was standing afar with his scepter raised and smoking from the last spell he casted, fully wet from the rain. Mina clutched her hand in pain and glared at the prince.

"Mina, stay away from Star." Marco commanded.

"Marco!" Star shouted as she ran towards the prince.

"Star!" The prince shouted as he hugged the girl. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" he asked, Star just hid behind him.

"Marco, you're right! Mina is up to something terrible! She's wants to steal from Terra! We can't let her!" Star stated as she whimpered in fear.

"That's right! I want to plunder Terra, I want to take all of it's riches and leave it in ruins. My plan was perfect but you rejected me and you're a fool for not joining me!" Mina shouted.

Hearing that Marco's eye twitched, his fist clenched, his scepter glowed and his heart burned with anger. "You! You could've done anything bad too me or my kingdom! You could've stealed every ounce of gold on my kingdom or fooled anyone with your dirty tricks! But never, ever, ever, insult my best friend! Star is the best girl in the whole world and you have no right to judge her, you lunatic!" He shouted as he started blasting the explorer, whom he manage to hit in the right arm and the left leg.

The prince kept firing powerful beams of magic at Mina, which the explorer just easily evades. Just then, the explorer thought to fight back, causing her to throw the axe. Marco screams as he barely misses the axe, causing him to drop off from his serious mode and started to wimp.

"Star! This lady had really lost her marbles!" He shouted in fear.

"Oh I've got 'em right here." Mina stated as she revealed five marbles on her hand, one on each finger and threw them at the prince causing him to slip and fell unto his feet, dropping the scepter in the process.

Having no choice, Star immediately grabbed the scepter and started blasting Mina. To her surprise, she aimed better than the prince as she accurately hit Mina in the chest causing her to fall on her back. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, the downpour had stopped but the fog still present as Star looked menacingly at Mina.

"Surrender now, Mina. You are clearly outmatched!" She shouted as she glared threateningly at the explorer, whom just merely laughed at her. Then out of nowhere, Mina took out a pile of powder and blew them at Star, causing a puff of smoke that distracts and irritates the girl. "Ugh, where do you get all of this things?" She said in annoyance and irritation.

Then Mina stepped up and walked backwards to the edge of the cliff, with something hidden in her back.

Star wipes the powder out of her face and points the scepter at the explorer. "Give it up, Mina, You've

Star wiped off the powder from her face and pointed the scepter at the explorer.

"Give it up, Mina! You have no where to run!" She shouted.

"Oh, have I?" The explorer stated with a sly smirk as she reveal the dimensional scissors at her hand, causing Star to gasp.

"How did you get that?!" The girl shouted, however, Mina didn't answer as she just kept walking to the edge.

"Well you may have won this day, Star. But I will get you and someday you will regret not joining me. So long, Butterface." She stated as she gave one last mocking salute before letting herself drop off the cliff and rocket down at mid air. She then pulled of the scissors and created a portal to somewhere. As she entered the portal, however, the dimensional scissors got stuck on a twig, forcing her to leave it behind. Star watched how the explorer sunk into the portal, before completely vanishing in the air. The girl couldn't help but sigh of relief at Mina's disappearance but she is also a bit worried about the threat she got from the girl.

She walked towards Marco's still unconscious body and sat near him. "Marco, I just wanted to say sorry for not listening to you. I mean I have suspicion that Mina isn't gonna drag me to good things but I let her drag me anyway. I should've listen to you but it took me seeing Mina's true colors and battling her to realize, I was wrong, so sorry." Star apologized, then she heard snoring near her and saw the prince still asleep, still exhausted from his investigation. Star let out a giggle before laying down near him, only to stand up again and use the scepter to blast up a blanket she could lay on, before laying down near the prince again. Then sun shined gently at the two, Star didn't pay much care, not really noticing that for the first time in history, the sun brighten up the gloomy mood of the Isolation Point.

 **Post A/N:**

 **This chapter is the last for today. I, honestly, want to update ten chapters for this day. Yes, ten! But I realized, it's impossible to write and post ten chapters at the same time, especially when you got a two week time limit, and less time to write. Writing takes some time and process for the story to be great. Anyway, the reason I want to post it all today is because today is my birthday! Hooray!**

 **I'll be your expecting reviews and I also appreciate them. Also do you know where to post a fanart? I got a pencil sketched fanmade poster of "The Battle for Mewni." but I don't know where to post it. Any Ideas?**

 **Anyway, that is all. The 13th Narrator signing out.**


End file.
